Flubilobu
by Pieree
Summary: Sebuah kejadian mendesak Candace. Neneknya koma dan harus dirawat inap di klinik. Untuk membayar biaya yang tidak kecil, Candace berkerja menjadi maid di rumah walikota. Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang dialami olehnya. Karena selain bertemu dengan Gill, walikota yang sombong, ia juga bertemu dengan Chase, sang koki yang gemar menggodanya. Gill/Candace/Chase. R&R?
1. Hujan

**summary**

**Sebuah kejadian mendesak Candace. Neneknya koma dan harus dirawat inap di klinik. Untuk membayar biaya yang tidak kecil, Candace berkerja menjadi maid di rumah walikota. Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang dialami olehnya. Karena selain bertemu dengan Gill, walikota yang sombong, ia juga bertemu dengan Chase, sang koki yang gemar menggodanya. **

.

.

Hujan deras dan berangin—atau bisa dibilang badai—itulah cuaca malam di kota Garmon Mines, sebuah daerah pertambangan di barat laut Castanet _Island_. Tetesan air dari langit tak henti-hentinya mengetuk atap dan lapisan terluar toko Sonata _Tailoring_, tempat usaha pakaian sekaligus rumah bagi keluarga Schessa.

Sekarang, di dalam rumah sederhana nan minimalis itu, terdapatlah Candace, gadis muda berumur 20 tahun, dan juga neneknya yang bernama Shelly.

Sesudah menambah kayu kering ke cerobong asap—agar dapat menghangatkan suasana—gadis berambut biru itu berjalan ke jendela dan mengintip dari balik gorden. Dia lihat pemandangan luar yang gelap.

Jika diperkirakan, mungkin hujan akan berhenti sekitar sejam lagi.

Candace berbalik, membuat kedua kepangan longgarnya sedikit terayun pelan. Ia perhatikan neneknya yang masih fokus dengan kerjaannya di kursi menjahit.

Menyadari ini sudah pukul 22.00, ia pun menghela nafas.

Sambil mengeratkan _cardigan_ yang dia kenakan, Candace mendatangi neneknya. Ia usap perlahan bahu wanita renta itu dan berbisik.

"Nenek..." Katanya. "Nenek istirahat dulu... ini sudah malam."

Shelly sama sekali tidak merespon, mata kecil nan layunya masih saja memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang terus menganyam syal.

"Nenek..."

Ia berhenti. Shelly sedikit menoleh ke Candace, cucu sekaligus sisa keluarga yang ia punya di sini. "Ya?"

"Ini sudah malam... lebih baik Nenek segera ke kamar dan tidur. Nanti penyakit Nenek bisa semakin parah..."

Shelly sedikit memalingkan pandangannya. "Tapi, kalau tidak segera menyelesaikan barang-barang yang bisa dijual... kita tidak bisa membayar hutang..."

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan..." Candace memotong dengan sopan. "Justru kalau semakin dipikirkan, malah akan membebani Nenek sendiri..."

Shelly terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo. Biar aku antar Nenek ke kamar—"

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Permisi!"

Ucapan Candace tersela oleh suara ketukan dan seruan dari luar rumah. Saking kencangnya, bunyi deras hujan pun sedikit dilampauinya.

Candace terkejut, terutama Shelly.

"Buka pintunya!"

"Nenek tunggu di sini saja, ya? Biar aku yang keluar..."

Candace mencoba menenangkan Shelly yang sudah mulai gemetar ketakutan. Lalu ia berdiri tegak, dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang sengaja dikunci dari dalam.

"Buka pintunya, Nona Schessa!" Panggil seseorang dari luar rumah.

"I-Iya, tunggu..."

Dia lepaskan gembok kecil di sela pintu, lalu ia buka lebar. Dengan seketika, angin dingin hasil ekstrimnya cuaca luar menerpa dirinya. Dan ketika ia melihat seseorang berbadan besar berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria berambut biru berwajah sangar itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu ia memberikan tatapan sinis ke arah gadis manis bernama lengkap Candace Schessa itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Meski gugup, Candace tetap berusaha bertanya—walau sebenarnya ia sudah tau apa maksud dari kedatangan orang ini.

"Kami, mengatasnamai kebijakan Castanet _Island_, menyuruh kalian untuk membayar hutang sewa tanah." Katanya. "Sekarang."

Candace membisu.

"Kalau tidak, kau dan nenekmu harus pergi meninggalkan rumah ini..."

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kelvin) **

.

.

**one of ...**

-hujan-

.

.

**Brukh!**

Terlemparlah sebuah koper besar ke halaman rumah yang dipenuhi oleh genangan air hujan. Setelah koper, barulah Candace dan Shelly yang ditarik paksa oleh Dale—pria berbadan besar tadi—agar dapat keluar. Dan karena badai masih berlanjut, dalam hitungan detik, tubuh mereka pun basah diguyur oleh ribuan tetesan air hujan yang dingin.

"Keluar! Jangan pikir kalian bisa menyewa tempat ini kalau kalian terus-terusan berhutang!"

"Tolong, berikan kami kesempatan lagi untuk mengumpulkan uang..." Candace memohon. "Pa-Paling tidak, beri waktu sebulan. Kami janji akan segera membayar..."

"Tidak bisa!" Pria itu membentaknya. "Alasan seperti itu sudah cukup dijadikan omong kosong! Sekarang, lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!"

Mendengarnya, Shelly pun menangis. Walaupun suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar, wanita berumur 60 tahun itu tak kuasa menahan perih di hatinya akibat diusir dari satu-satunya tempat ia berlindung. Terlebihnya lagi, semua hasil usaha jerih payahnya bersama sang cucu—dengan membuat toko pakaian—sudah disita. Kini, mereka sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Candace pun memeluk neneknya. Ia saksikan Dale yang baru saja selesai mengunci rumahnya dari luar. Setelah pria itu selesai, sambil membuka payung, pria itu berlari ke salah satu mobil yang terparkir di seberang rumah dan masuk melalui pintu belakang.

Dan ketika mobil mulai berjalan ke jalan pulang, mobil itu melewati Candace dan neneknya begitu saja. Tapi di saat itu, ia sempat melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi.

Meskipun suasana gelap dan mobil itu dilapisi jendela, Candace meyakini dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia melihat ada seorang seorang pria berwajah dingin. Namun, setelah mata mereka berpapasan, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Di bawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur mereka, Candace masih terus menuntun neneknya untuk berjalan menuruni Garmon Mines.

Tangan Candace menuntun Shelly, membantunya berjalan agar ia tidak terpeleset ataupun terjatuh. Sedangkan, salah satu tangannya lagi menarik koper besar yang berisikan baju maupun harta-harta mereka yang tersisa.

Setelah melewati air terjun dan berbagai pertenakan, sampailah mereka ke daerah yang mendekati pantai.

"Nenek... sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke Harmonica Town..." Katanya. "Akan kuusahakan kita sampai ke Ocarina _Inn_. Siapa tau kita bisa menginap selama beberapa hari di sana..."

Candace mengusap wajah Shelly, neneknya yang sudah tua, dan mencoba tersenyum agar dapat menyemangatinya. Tapi, Shelly sama sekali tidak menjawab. Wajah pucatnya pun semakin menunduk.

"Nenek? Nenek kenapa?" Tanyanya, khawatir.

Lagi, Shelly tidak merespon.

"Nenek—?"

"Uhuk!" Pertanyaan Candace terjawab oleh batukan keras. Shelly menarik nafas, terdengar suara tersiksa dari sana. "Uhh—uhuk! Uhuk!" Batukan keras kembali terdengar. Candace semakin panik.

"Ne-Nenek!? Nenek kenapa!?" Kedua mata Candace terbelalak, terutama saat ia melihat adanya darah di telapak tangan Shelly—yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Jantung Candace pun berdetak kencang. Ia takut. Ia takut neneknya kenapa-napa.

"Ki-Kita harus ke klinik..."

Segeralah ia menggendong neneknya, lalu ia tarik koper tersebut agar dapat sampai ke Harmonica Town.

"Tunggu, sebentar lagi kita sampai..."

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Tepat di tengah malam, badai pun berhenti. Dan di saat itu, Candace masih menunggu di bangku tunggu di _Choral_ Clinic, klinik satu-satunya di Castanet _Island_. Sebenarnya, ia sempat tidak enak hati memasuki ruangan bersih bernuansa putih ini—karena tubuhnya yang basah kuyub. Tapi Jin, sang dokter, memaksanya untuk berteduh. Bahkan ia juga memberikan handuk kering untuk Candace, sehingga ia dapat mengeringkan diri.

Sambil menggenggam erat handuk yang melingkari tubuhnya, Candace memandangi jam yang tertempel di dinding. Jam 05.13 pagi. Sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu sendirian di sini.

Ia benar-benar ingin cepat tau keadaan neneknya.

**Cklek.**

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuat Candace tersentak. Ia pun langsung berdiri ketika melihat Jin yang sedang berjalan kepadanya.

"Ba-Bagaimana? Apa nenekku baik-baik saja?"

Candace memang menatap Jin dengan pandangan penuh harap ia akan memberikan berita baik, tapi sayangnya Jin akan mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"Maaf, harus saya katakan bahwa nenekmu tidak bisa dikatakan sehat. Dia sakit. Sebuah penyakit mengerikan menyerangnya..." Jin menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah nama penyakit yang membuat Candace terbelalak.

"Ja-Jadi bagaimana?"

Melihat gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca, Jin pun menghela nafas panjang. "Saat ini nenekmu sedang tertidur, tapi dia koma. Dia harus dirawat di sini selama beberapa saat..."

"Ya, tidak apa. Asalkan Nenek bisa selamat..." Mohonnya dengan berurai air mata. "Tolong rawat Nenek..."

Jin mengangguk pasti. "Ya, akan kuusahakan. Dan sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat."

Dan karena dokter itu melihat koper Candace yang terletak di ujung pintu, Jin berinisisatif. "Ah, apa kau mau kami pinjamkan kamar?"

"Ah, tidak..." Candace mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Te-Terima kasih..."

Setelah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, Candace pamit. Sambil menarik kopernya, ia berjalan keluar klinik.

Candace pun berjalan menuju ke destinasi utamanya, yaitu Ocarina _Inn_. Tapi di sela perjalanannya, ia berpikir ulang. Bagaimana caranya ia dapat membayar segala biaya perobatan neneknya apabila ia menggunakan uangnya untuk menginap?

Tapi bila dihitung-hitung juga, kalaupun dia tidak menginap, uang yang sekarang dia pegang juga tidak akan mencukupi biaya klinik.

Di detik itu, Candace menghela nafas panjang.

Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan uang?

Dia hentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap ke langit-langit.

Sekarang... ia tidak tau harus ke mana.

Tak terasa, beberapa butiran air mata mulai keluar dari masing-masing sudut matanya. Dia terisak. Seandainya mereka masih mempunyai tempat berteduh, mungkin ia akan bisa berpikir lebih baik. Tapi, ini tidak sama sekali.

Candace menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tegar.

**Brukh.**

Sebuah tabrakan kecil membuat Candace sedikit oleng, untungnya ia masih dapat menjaga keseimbangannya untuk berdiri.

Sebenarnya, Chase—pria yang tadi menabraknya—hanya ingin meminta maaf biasa. Tapi, karena ia sempat melihat wajah Candace yang pucat, ia pun sedikit prihatin.

"_Sorry_, aku tidak sengaja. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dalam waktu yang cepat, pria berambut jingga itu sedikit membungkuk dan melihat kedua mata Candace yang tidak sedang menatapnya.

Chase bingung. Ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan menggedikan bahu. Niatnya, ia ingin langsung meninggalkan gadis aneh berambut biru itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kaki Candace melemas dan ia langsung terjatuh. Namun, sebelum gadis itu menghantam permukaan jalan, dengan cepat Chase menangkapnya.

Dengan panik, ia menatapi kedua mata Candace yang terpejam.

"Hei, apa kau bisa bangun?"

Dia tepuk pelan pipinya, agar gadis asing tersebut dapat terbangun. Tapi, nyatanya dia malah terkejut karena menyadari suhu tubuh Candace yang begitu panas.

Kini, Chase dibuatnya mendesah pasrah.

"Apa gadis ini... pingsan?"

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Hai. Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Harvest Moon. Dan ini salah fict HM: Animal Parade ber-pairing Gill/Candace/Chase. Tambahan kecil, aku menggunakan marga buatan untuk chara-chara di sini sebagai pelengkap cerita. Tapi, aku ngga akan terlalu sering ngegunainnya biar kalian ngga terlalu bingung. Oh, ya. Di fict ini, Sonata Tailoring (toko pakaiannya Candace dan Shelly) kupindahin ke Garmon Mines untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

**Bagi yang belom tau chara-chara di fict ini, search gih. Dijamin ngga nyesel. Hehee... :)v #promositerselubung.**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


	2. Pelayan

**previously**

**Brukh.**

Sebuah tabrakan kecil membuat Candace sedikit oleng, untungnya ia masih dapat menjaga keseimbangannya untuk berdiri.

Sebenarnya, Chase—pria yang tadi menabraknya—hanya ingin meminta maaf biasa. Tapi, karena ia sempat melihat wajah Candace yang pucat, ia pun sedikit prihatin.

"_Sorry_, aku tidak sengaja. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dalam waktu yang cepat, pria berambut jingga itu sedikit membungkuk dan melihat kedua mata Candace yang tidak sedang menatapnya.

Chase bingung. Ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan menggedikan bahu. Niatnya, ia ingin langsung meninggalkan gadis aneh berambut biru itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kaki Candace melemas dan ia langsung terjatuh. Namun, sebelum gadis itu menghantam permukaan jalan, dengan cepat Chase menangkapnya.

Dengan panik, ia menatapi kedua mata Candace yang terpejam.

"Hei, apa kau bisa bangun?"

Dia tepuk pelan pipinya, agar gadis asing tersebut dapat terbangun. Tapi, nyatanya dia malah terkejut karena menyadari suhu tubuh Candace yang begitu panas.

Kini, Chase dibuatnya mendesah pasrah.

"Apa gadis ini... pingsan?"

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Setelah merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk beristirahat, gadis berkulit seputih susu itu mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang berat. Baru ia sadari, bahwa ia sedang berada di atas sebuah kasur yang empuk. Ada bantal, guling dan juga selimut.

Karena kenyamanan tersebut, ia kembali memejamkan mata dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk guling.

Di dalam tidur sesi keduanya, Candace tersenyum.

Keadaan ini mengingatkannya kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu terletak di Garmon Mines. Sonata _Tailoring_, itulah namanya. Toko yang pernah dijadikan Candace dan neneknya sebagai tempat berkerja sekaligus rumah. Lalu—

Eh?

Tunggu...

Seingatnya, mereka berdua sudah dihusir dari rumah karena tidak sanggup membayar hutang. Neneknya sakit, lalu dirawat inap di klinik. Dan juga kalau tidak salah, ia belum sampai ke Ocarina _Inn_.

Jadi... ini di mana?

Perlahan Candacace membuka kedua matanya, menatapi segala perabotan sederhana yang terletak di sekitar ruangan. Ia ubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, lalu dia edarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

"A-Aku berada... di kamar siapa?"

Candace _shock_, terutama saat ia menyadari bahwa pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi baju tidur yang entahlah milik siapa.

Tidak terasa, kedua bola matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca. Ia takut. Perlahan, ia menuruni ranjang dan mencoba berdiri. Bertepatan dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah menyentuh lantai keramik, mendadak pintu kamar terbuka.

Terlihatlah seorang pria berambut jingga berantakan yang sedang menguap. Saat ia melihat Candace, ia terdiam dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke bingkai pintu. "Kau sudah sadar, Nona?"

Di tempatnya, Candace tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tentu saja, saat ini ia sedang terkejut bukan main.

Jadi, kamar dan kasur yang ia gunakan tadi adalah milik seorang pria? Lalu... bagaimana dengan baju tidur ini? Apa... dia juga yang menggantikan pakaiannya?

Atau mungkin...

Seketika, sebuah bayangan mengerikan terngiang di benak Candace.

Karena dapat membaca raut wajah yang sedang ditampilkan si gadis, pria bernama Chase itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kok kaku?" Tanyanya. "Apa perbuatanku 'tadi malam' terlalu kasar sampai-sampai membuatmu kesakitan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Candace terbelalak.

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kalvin)**

.

.

**two of ...**

-pelayan-

.

.

Beberapa menit sesudah kejadian yang lalu, pria tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Candace yang saat ini terduduk di tepi ranjang hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah merasa perutnya sudah kembali normal—tidak geli lagi—akhirnya Chase menatap Candace dengan pandangan jahilnya.

"Hahah, tenang saja kok. Tadi aku bohong. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa kepadamu..."

Dalam hati Candance mendesah malas. Memang, apa yang pertama kali pria itu katakan sewaktu memasuki kamar adalah candaan. Namun, kenapa sekarang ia malah mengatakan 'belum' sih? 'Belum' kan menanda suatu saat nanti akan ia lakukan...

"Seperti apa yang telah kujelaskan tadi, ini bukan kamarku, tapi kamar kosong di _mansion_ tempatku berkerja. Lalu yang menggantikan seluruh pakaianmu adalah Maya, salah satu rekan kerjaku. Sedikit tambahan untukmu, di sini aku berkerja sebagai koki, dan Maya adalah _maid_—pelayan." Chase memberikan cengiran kecilnya. "Karena itu, jangan khawatir..."

Candace meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, ya. Aku Chase Kalvin. Salam kenal, ya? Panggil aku Chase..." Ia mencoba memperkenalkan diri. "Kau siapa?"

"Ca-Candace Schessa. Maaf... ka-karena telah merepotkanmu..."

Chase mengangguk, lalu ia menunjuk pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka. "Ayo, keluar... aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Pasti kau lapar, kan?"

Karena merasa tidak enakan, Candace hendak menggeleng, tapi mendadak perutnya berbunyi. Sebelum bunyi tadi lebih terdengar, ia langsung menekan perutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Melihat hal itu, Chase tertawa dan segera menarik tangannya. "Ayo."

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Candace mengunyah suapan terakhirnya dengan teramat sangat pelan. Setelah isi perutnya cukup terisi, ia berdehem sebentar dan meletakan garpu dan pisaunya ke atas piring.

Gadis pemalu itu terdiam, ia tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa selain menunggu Chase yang sedang mencuci piring menghampirinya.

Di sela kegiatan, Candace memperhatikan dapur luas di ruangan ini. Ternyata benar kata Chase, sekarang ia berada di dalam _mansion_. Pantas saja bentuk dalam rumahnya berbeda dari segala rumah yang pernah ia lihat di Garmon Mines—daerah tempat ia tinggal. Karena kata beberapa omongan yang terdengar, hanya ada satu _mansion_ di Castanet _Island_ yang terletak di Harmonica Town.

Melihat Candace yang sudah selesai makan, sembari mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah dengan lap, Chase datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana? Enak, tidak?"

"Mm... enak. Sosisnya kau buat sendiri?"

"Iya."

"Kau pintar memasak..." Candace menatapnya.

Chase mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih."

Kini, suasana menjadi hening dan Candace kebingungan menghadapi situasi ini.

Kira-kira... apa yang harus ia katakan lagi untuk memulai topik pembicaraan, ya?

"Oh, ya. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kemarin kau bisa sampai pingsan?" Tanpa diduga, nyatanya pria itu bertanya. "Apa doronganku terlalu keras?"

"Dorongan?"

"Iya. Sebelum kau pingsan, aku sempat menabrakmu. Tidak sengaja, tentunya. Saat kutanyakan keadaanmu, kau langsung pingsan."

Candace berpikir sebentar. Kejadian kemarin berputar pelan di pikirannya. Dan di saat itu juga, bukannya mengingat tabrakannya dengan Chase, ia malah teringat Shelly—neneknya yang berada di _Choral_ Clinic.

"Hei, wajahmu memucat. Ada apa?"

Candace menatap kedua manik milik Chase, lalu menggeleng. "Aku... hanya banyak pikiran."

"Pikiran seperti apa?"

"Nenekku... sedang dirawat inap di klinik." Lalu ia menghela nafas. "Dan aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar segala pembiayaannya..."

Kedua alis Chase naik. "Ohh, kau bermasalah dengan uang? Mungkin, karena itu kau sampai _stress_ dan pingsan."

Candace menggigit bibirnya. "Iya... bisa dikatakan seperti itu..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau kerja di sini saja?"

Kedua mata Candace terbelalak. Jujur saja, ia cukup bahagia mendengar ajakan barusan.

"Eh? Me-Memangnya boleh?"

"Iya, kebetulan di _mansion_ ini kekurangan _maid_. Mungkin, Gill akan menerimamu."

"Gill? Gill itu... siapa?"

"Dia walikota di Castanet _Island_. Dia pemilik sekaligus orang yang memperkerjakan aku dan Maya di sini."

Candace mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Candace berpikir. Sebenarnya, jika ia menerima penawaran ini, bisa dibilang ia diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk hidup. Selain diberikan tempat menginap, ia juga akan diberikan gaji dan teman seperti Chase. Karena itu, untuk apa ia menolak?

Tapi, kalau saja ia berkerja menjadi _maid_... siapa yang nantinya akan menjenguk Shelly? Neneknya itu kan juga harus diperhatikan—

"Kau harus mauuuu!"

Mendengarnya, Chase dan Candace langsung menoleh ke arah belakang—asal muasal suara tadi.

Ternyata, di sana sudah ada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang berdiri di depan pintu. Namanya Maya. Gadis berwajah imut itu membawa sekantung sayur dan buah yang barusan ia beli. Bersama senyuman lebar, ia pun berlari ke Candace.

"Kau harus mau menjadi _maid_! Ayolahh~!" Maya yang rupanya sempat menguping pembicaraan barusan pun langsung mengayunkan kedua tangan Candace. "Mau, ya? Mau, yaaa?"

"Hei, Maya. Kau seharusnya memperkenalkan diri dulu. Jangan seperti itu..." Chase berdecak.

Maya langsung cemberut. Ia mundur selangkah dari Candace dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Iya, iya, Chasee..."

Saat maya kembali menatap Candace, tatapan sebalnya berubah seketika menjadi tatapan lembut. "Namaku Maya Bennet. Salam kenal, ya..."

"Nah, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan menjadi _maid_?"

Candace berpikir sebentar. Lalu.. dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya, akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Iya..."

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berbicara dengan Chase dan juga Maya, penjelasan tentang apa yang harus dikerjakan oleh Candace pun selesai. Maya menarik Candace ke kamarnya agar dapat memberikannya sebuah pakaian _maid_ yang siap dipakai.

"Ini ukurannya _medium_, semoga saja kau muat..."

Candace menerimanya dan berterima kasih. Pertamanya, ia melihat pakaian _maid_ milik Maya. Gadis ceria memakai pakaian _maid_ yang serba hitam yang ditutupi oleh apron putih. Pasti pakaian yang diberikan Maya ini persis seperti kepunyaannya.

"Ayo, sana pakai... aku tunggu di luar, ya?"

Setelah Maya keluar dengan menutup pintu, Candace langsung mengganti baju.

Setelah selesai, bersama wajah malu-malu Candace menampakan dirinya ke dapur—tempat di mana Chase dan Maya berada. "Ba-Bagaimana?"

"Wahh, kau cocok ya memakainya?"

Maya mengangguk setuju. "Iya, kau cantik sekalii. Hanya saja kepanganmu ini sedikit berantakan."

Dia lepaskan ikat rambut yang melilit helaian biru Candace. Mungkin kedua kepangannya menjadi berantakan karena ia memang baru bangun.

"Kurapihkan dua kepanganmu, ya?"

"Boleh..."

Ini sengaja dibuat agak longgar, kan?"

Candace mengangguk.

Usai acara merapihkan rambut, Maya tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah semakin cantik. Dan semoga saja kau sudah siap menjalani perkerjaanmu di hari ini, kan?"

Gadis manis itu tersenyum. "Ya..."

"Nah, kalau begitu... sekarang kau mau kan mengantarkan minuman ini ke kamar Gill?" Maya memberikannya sebuah nampan yang mengangkut segelas jus tomat yang baru saja dibuat oleh Chase. "Kalau tidak salah, dia lagi di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua."

Candace menerimanya. "Baiklah..."

"Ah, jangan lupa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Hamilton. Soalnya, kita hanya memanggilnya Gill ketika ia sedang tidak ada di sekitar sini." Maya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku berani-berani saja tuh memanggilnya Gill secara langsung." Chase memeletkan lidahnya ke Maya.

"Ya, pengecualian dia. Chase memang tidak sopan." Maya menghela nafas. "Dan kalau misalnya kau ditanyai Gill, jawab saja kau adalah _maid_ baru."

"Hm..."

"Selamat berkerja."

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Sesaat Candace sudah menempatkan dirinya di luar dapur, Candace hampir saja menganga saat melihat bagian dari ruang tamu _mansion_ mewah ini. Ada karpet merah, lampu besar, _grand_ piano, dan segala macam benda-benda cantik yang terpajang di sana.

Setelah kembali ke kesadarannya sendiri, Candace mencoba perkerjaan yang sekarang harus ia lakukan, yaitu mengantar minuman ke kamar sang walikota.

Di saat ia melihat tangga, lagi-lagi Candace dibuat terkejut ketika melihat desain tangga yang begitu mewah. Tidak tau kenapa, ia jadi merasa sangat tidak pantas berada di sini.

Candace menggeleng pelan. Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi atau sekedar merasa tidak pantas. Setelah menaiki tangga dan sampai ke atas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Di sini... terdapat banyak sekali ruangan ataupun pintu.

Pertanyaaannya... ruangan yang mana yang merupakan kamar Gill?

Karena tidak tau, Candace mencoba untuk memeriksanya satu per satu. Dimulai dari ujung terkiri.

Dia ketuk sebentar pintu tersebut. "Permisi... aku mau mengantar minuman..."

Hening.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Pe-Permisi... apa ada orang?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban lagi, Candace mencoba membuka pintu dan mengintip dari selanya.

Tidak ada orang, bahkan tidak ada satu pun barang di dalam ruangan ini.

Tampaknya, ia salah kamar.

Dia pun beranjak ke depan pintu kamar sebelah, lalu ia ketuk pintunya seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

Dan karena tidak ada orang juga di kamar tadi, akhirnya ia bergeser tempat. Kali ini ke pintu ketiga dari kiri—atau bisa dibilang pintu tengah. Masih dengan kesopanan yang sama, Candace mengetuknya.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Permisi... aku mau mengantar minuman..."

Lagi dan lagi, tidak ada jawaban dari kamar tersebut. Ia buka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar.

Tapi berbeda dari kedua kamar yang lain, kamar ini berisi. Ada lemari, tempat tidur, meja, serta televisi dan sofa. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa ruangan ini berpenghuni...

Dengan langkah kecil, _maid_ baru itu memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu. Lalu, ia letakan jus tomat yang dia bawa ke meja kerja yang berada di ujung.

Tapi saat ia akan berbalik dan pergi, mendadak perhatiannya tersita oleh sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terpajang. Di sana ada foto seorang anak kecil berwajah dingin yang sedang berdiri di depan mansion. Berbeda dengan anak itu, si anjing putih besar yang berada di sebelahnya malah menampakan wajah bahagia.

Candace mengernyitkan kedua matanya. Tatapannya fokus ke arah anak kecil yang ada di foto tersebut.

Jujur saja, ia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu.

"Bisakah kau meminta izin kalau mau masuk, hn?"

Sontak saja suara tadi mengagetkan Candace. Nyaris saja nampan yang ia bawa terlepas dari pegangannya.

Karena itu, Candace pun langsung berbalik. Dan saat ia memandang lurus ke depan, ia melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang pucat yang dengan malas melihatnya.

Dia pasti Gill Hamilton.

Awalnya, gadis bermata biru itu memang dibuatnya sedikit terpana saat melihat wajah Gill yang bisa dibilang... sangat tampan. Tapi, saat ia melihat keseluruhan dari tubuh pria itu, kedua pipi Candace tidak bisa dibuatnya tidak memanas.

Masalahnya, Gill sama sekali tidak mengenakan baju. Ia bertelanjang dada, walaupun masih ada celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Dari sebuah handuk yang melingkari lehernya dan juga sebuah pintu kamar mandi—di dalam ruangan—yang sedikit terbuka, dapat diduga bahwa pria itu baru saja selesai mandi.

Jadi Candace hanya menelan ludah. Ia cemas.

"Jadi..."

Sembari berjalan mendekat, Gill berkata. Candace yang hendak mundur pun harus tertahan akibat pinggangnya yang sudah menabrak meja kerja. Setelah jarak mereka hanya sejengkal, tanpa sungkan Gill menatap kedua iris milik Candace.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu, dan kenapa kau sebegitu beraninya menginjakkan kakimu ke kamarku?"

Candace menggigit bibirnya.

Ini gawat...

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Hai... aku membawa chap kedua. Jika ada pembaca yang suka, semoga kalian senang dengan scene pertemuan Gill/Candace. :)**

**Sedikit tambahan, rumah Gill di sini kuubah. Kan di HM: Animal Parade rumahnya walikota agak-agak sederhana, nah, di fict ini kubuat sedikit persis dengan mansion-nya Romana (tokoh terkaya di HM: Another Wonderful Life). Tapi agak beda dikit karena aku udah lumayan lupa bagaimana isi rumahnya.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	3. Tuan Es

**previously**

Dia pasti Gill Hamilton.

Awalnya, gadis bermata biru itu memang dibuatnya sedikit terpana saat melihat wajah Gill yang bisa dibilang... sangat tampan. Tapi, saat ia melihat keseluruhan dari tubuh pria itu, kedua pipi Candace tidak bisa dibuatnya tidak memanas.

Masalahnya, Gill sama sekali tidak mengenakan baju. Ia bertelanjang dada, walaupun masih ada celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Dari sebuah handuk yang melingkari lehernya dan juga sebuah pintu kamar mandi—di dalam ruangan—yang sedikit terbuka, dapat diduga bahwa pria itu baru saja selesai mandi.

Jadi Candace hanya menelan ludah. Ia cemas.

"Jadi..."

Sembari berjalan mendekat, Gill berkata. Candace yang hendak mundur pun harus tertahan akibat pinggangnya yang sudah menabrak meja kerja. Setelah jarak mereka hanya sejengkal, tanpa sungkan Gill menatap kedua iris milik Candace.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu, dan kenapa kau sebegitu beraninya menginjakkan kakimu ke kamarku?"

Candace menggigit bibirnya.

Ini gawat...

.

.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di posisi terjepit, Candace mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari sebuah tatapan sinis Gill yang mengarah kepadanya.

Candace pun menelan ludah, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke nampan perak yang masih ia pegang. Dengan nada menyesal, ia meminta maaf sembari menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ma-Maaf..." Lirihnya. "Maafkan aku..."

Gill tidak bersuara. Pria berambut pirang pucat itu tampaknya lebih menuntut penjelasan dibandingkan permintaan maaf. Karena sedikit mengerti, akhirnya gadis Candace berusaha menjelaskan.

"A-Aku... Aku _maid_ yang baru saja berkerja. A-Aku tidak tau kalau ini kamar Tuan, jadi—"

"Jadi kau asal masuk ke sini?" Gill meneruskan dengan nada datar. "Aku baru tau kalau aku mempekerjakan seorang _maid_ yang tidak sopan."

Candace tidak lagi berbicara. Ia terlalu takut untuk berkata-kata.

Berhubung suasana hening di ruangan ini sudah terasa terlalu lama, Gill menghembuskan nafasnya. Dengan jemari tangan, ia menyisir poninya yang masih agak basah ke belakang. Setelah itu, ia kembali melihat ke Candace yang masih saja menunduk—menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Sana. Keluarlah."

Candace yang terlihat seperti sudah akan menangis itu segera mengangguk. Ia memberikan hormat kecil dengan cara menunduk dan segera berjalan keluar kamar Gill.

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kalvin)**

.

.

**THIRD. **Tuan Es

.

.

Sesampainya di dapur, Candace menyenderkan punggungnya ke sisi pintu yang barusan ia tutup. Kedua matanya ia paksa agar terpejam, lalu ia menghela nafas keras-keras.

Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia dijadikan_ maid_, tapi kenapa ia sudah membuat kesalahan... yang cukup fatal? Berbuat tidak sopan kan bisa dibilang parah bagi pedatang baru sepertinya...

Candace pun mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Ia harus tegar.

Seusai mengatasi perasaan berat yang sempat menyelimutinya, Candace membuka kedua iris birunya lalu menatap lurus ke dapur. Untungnya dapur sedang kosong, jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui wajah _stress_ yang tadi ia keluarkan.

Namun saat menyadari rasa sepi yang begitu signifikan, Candace meletakan nampan di lemari dan segera memeriksa kamar Maya dan Chase. Karena pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan bahwa tidak ada orang di sana, mungkin mereka sedang berkerja di sekitar _mansion_.

**Cklek.**

Mendadak, suara pintu dapur terbuka. Chase muncul dengan dua buah toples di masing-masing tangannya. Ia pun melihat Candace dan langsung terheran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-Tidak, tadi aku sedang mencari kalian." Candace mencoba tersenyum. "Itu apa?"

"Oh, ini? Garam dan lada. Aku barusan membelinya."

Chase menaruh toples-toples tadi ke rak di atas kompor, lalu ia menepuk kedua tangannya.

Memandangnya, senyuman Candace perlahan-lahan menghilang. Mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya pekerja di sini yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan mengantarkan minum ke tempat Gill saja ia gagal.

"Chase..."

"Hm?"

"Se-Sepertinya... aku tidak cocok menjadi _maid_..." Gumamnya langsung _to the point_.

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa kau merasa terbebani dengan tugas?"

"Bu-Bukan..." Cepat-cepat Candace menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin Chase menganggapnya gadis manja yang pemalas. "Hanya saja, a-aku baru membuat kesalahan..."

"Kesalahan apa?"

Candace pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kamar Gill. Dimulai dari dia yang bingung dengan letak kamar, sampai dia yang dipergoki memperhatikan foto-foto di meja kerjanya.

Selesainya, bukannya kecewa—sesuai apa yang dipikirkan Candace—Chase malah tertawa pelan. Tawa yang sengaja ia keluarkan untuk membuat gadis berambut biru itu menjadi tenang. Lalu, ia tepuk pelan kepala Candace dan tersenyum.

"Gill memang seperti itu. Pasti lama-lama kau akan maklum."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa. Sama kami saja—yang sudah bekerja lama dengannya—dia masih sering memarahi kami. Wajah dingin, gayanya sombong, sok angkuh. Intinya, dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi, di balik sifatnya yang seperti es batu itu, dia pria yang baik."

Candace terdiam. Kedua manik matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Chase. "Kau...sepertinya sangat mengenal Gill, ya?"

"Hm?" Pria bermata ungu tersebut memandangnya. "Yaaa, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Sejak kecil, aku dan Gill sudah berteman."

"Eh?"

"Dulu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia benar-benar tidak ramah. Bahkan ia sengaja menjaga jarak dariku karena aku ini berisik. Tapi lama kelamaan, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Gill senang bermain denganku—walaupun wajahnya seolah-olah tidak suka." Ia terkikik geli. "Nah, karena itu jangan khawatir."

"Ayahnya Gill?"

"Iya, dulu dia merupakan walikota yang paling terkenal di Castanet _Island_."

"Lalu, sekarang dia ada di mana?"

Perlahan, wajah Chase berubah. Senyumannya telihat sendu. "Dia sudah meninggal."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

"Tidak apa." Katanya. "Oh, ya. Apa sekarang kau sudah lega?"

Candace mencoba tersenyum.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Chase..."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau mencari Maya. Kunci kamarmu ada di dia..."

"Mm..."

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Seperti apa yang disuruh oleh Chase, sekarang Candace mencari Maya. Katanya, Maya sedang merapikan taman yang berada di halaman _mansion_. Candace pun berjalan keluar dapur dan menelusuri ruang tengah agar sampai ke pintu besar di depan sana.

Setelah membuka pintu coklat yang terlihat sangat antik itu, sebuah sinar jingga matahari sore menyapa wajah mulusnya.

Kedua mata Candace sedikit membulat saat melihat pemandangan dari sini. Di hadapannya, kini sudah ada sebuah taman yang begitu cantik. Bunga, pohon dan semak-semak benar-benar diatur dengan sedemikian rupa agar menjadi sesuatu yang sangat indah. Tak lupa, _mansion_ ini juga dikelilingi oleh tembok tinggi—sehingga sedikit menyerupai sebuah benteng. Bahkan ada pagar rasaksa yang menutup akses jalan keluar.

Sekali lagi, Candace berdecak kagum. Bangunan ini benar-benar kelewat megah.

"Hai, Candace!"

Suara melengking tadi membuat gadis bersurai biru itu menoleh. Ia mencari dari mana asal suara tadi terdengar.

"Aku di sini!"

Dilihatnyalah Maya yang berada di atas sebuah tangga mini di sisi taman. Sebelum memanggilnya, mungkin ia sedang merapikan dedaunan di salah satu pepohonan hias.

Candace segera menghampirinya.

"Kau pasti mencariku untuk kunci kamar, kan?" Ia sedikit tertawa sembari memberikan Candace gantungan yang terdapat sebuah kunci. "Maaf ya, tadi aku habis membereskan kamarmu, tapi kuncinya tidak sengaja kubawa."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa..." Candace tersenyum. Niatnya ia akan langsung kembali ke kamar agar dapat beres-beres koper, tapi ia sempatkan dulu untuk berbicara sebentar ke gadis pirang ini.

"Mm... Maya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kan_ maid _di sini... hanya kita berdua. Tu-Tugasku apa saja?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Biar lebih mudah, pokoknya tugasku bersih-bersih lantai satu—termasuk dapur, ruang tengah dan taman. Sedangkan kau bersih-bersih lantai dua dan juga melayani Gill. Kau bisa, kan?"

Menyadari bahwa pekerjaan Maya bisa dibilang lebih berat dibandingkannya, Candace langsung tidak enak hati untuk mengadu soal dirinya yang begitu terbebani oleh Gill.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"I-Iya..."

"Oke! Semangat, yaaa!" Maya berseru senang.

Candace pun menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. Ia harus berusaha seperti Maya.

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Ketika sore sudah menjelang malam, di saat itulah Candace baru menyelesaikan acara beres-beres kamar. Semua pakaiannya telah ia letakan ke lemari dan kini kopernya sudah kosong melompong. Setelahnya, Candace yang terduduk di kasur itu menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur telah diberikan kesempatan untuk tinggal dan bekerja di sini.

Dan berhubung sudah saatnya ia menyapu ruangan-ruangan di lantai atas, Candace keluar kamar. Tapi karena ia harus melewati dapur sebelum ke ruang tengah, ia sempat melihat Chase yang sedang menumis sesuatu di penggorengannya.

Perlahan-lahan, wewangian harum terhirup oleh indra penciumannya.

Chase yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan pun langsung menoleh. Dilihatnya Candace yang baru memasuki dapur. "Kenapa? Kau lapar?"

Candace menelan ludah dan menggeleng panik.

Kalau saja jujur, ia tentu menjadi lapar karena aroma masakan tersebut.

Gadis itu mendekati Chase yang masih memasak.

"Perlu kubantu?"

Chase menatapnya sekilas. "Boleh."

"Bantu apa?" Candace memberikan sebuah senyuman manis. Melihat hal itu, Chase tertawa geli.

"Jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar seperti itu..."

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Entah." Chase mengangkat kedua bahunya, bertingkah seolah-olah tidak tau. Kemudian, ia mengangkat penggorengan dan menuangkan isinya yang sudah matang ke wadah beling. "Tolong antarkan ini ke meja makan."

Ketika Chase akan menyerahkannya ke Candace, pria itu langsung meninggikan wadah makanannya ke atas—mencegah kedua tangan Candace yang sudah terulur untuk mengambilnya.

"Eh?" Candace awalnya kebingungan, tapi saat ia melihat senyuman jahil Chase yang seakan menggodanya, gadis pemalu itu memasang wajah memelas.

"Kau mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Iya. Ambil sendiri kalau bisa." Kata Chase sembari menaikan salah satu alisnya.

Candace mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bersama kedua kaki yang menjinjit, ia naikan tangannya untuk mendapatkan wadah itu.

"Hati-hati, Chase... Itu panas."

"Aku tau..."

Candace pun berusaha merebut wadah itu dari Chase, tapi hasilnya nihil. Semakin keras ia berusaha, semakin kencang juga Chase tertawa.

Tapi saat menemukan celah kesempatan, Candace mencengkram celemek Chase dan sedikit melompat. Namun, kakinya tidak sengaja mengenai salah satu kaki Chase dan hal tersebut membuatnya terjatuh dengan sendirinya ke pria jingga itu.

Chase yang terkejut pun langsung menangkap tubuh Candace yang hendak jatuh. Beruntunglah dia karena wadah di tangan kanannya tidak tumpah ataupun terlempar. Kalau saja punggungnya tadi tidak menyentuh meja dapur, bisa-bisa mereka bertiga—Chase, Candace dan makanan itu—jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Merasa tubuhnya terlalu menempel pada Chase, Candace menelan ludah. Segeralah ia mundur dan menunduk agar pria itu tidak dapat melihat wajah memerahnya.

"Cha-Chase... ma-maaf..." Katanya. "A-Aku mau ke atas dulu..." Ujarnya, asal. Tanpa memedulikan Chase yang kini memanggil namanya, ia langsung keluar dapur.

Saat ia sudah di ruang tamu, masih dengan wajah merona Candace terus saja berlari. Ia tidak tau dirinya mau ke mana, yang penting ia harus jauh dari Chase.

Tapi karena kepanikan yang melanda Candace, dengan tidak sengaja gadis berumur 20 tahun itu menabrak seseorang di ruang tamu secara telak. Wajahnya bahkan membentur dada pria tersebut. Bersamaan dengan benturan, terdengarlah sebuah beling yang pecah di dekat sepatunya.

Saat Candace melihat siapa yang dia tabrak, pria itu adalah Gill—lagi.

Dan apa yang pecah di sebelahnya adalah gelas _cocktail_ yang sempat diminum olehnya.

"Tsch, kau lagi..." Kata Gill. "Kau tidak bosan ya menggangguku?"

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Aku naro Gill/Candace lagi di ending chap, ya? ****Haha, w****hy so monoton? Tapi ngga apa deh, lagian chap depan aku ngebuat banyak Gill/Candace. :)a**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	4. Tuduhan

**previously**

Merasa tubuhnya menempel dengan Chase, Candace menelan ludah. Segeralah ia mundur dan menunduk agar pria itu tidak dapat melihat wajah memerahnya.

"Cha-Chase... ma-maaf..." Katanya. "A-Aku mau mengambil baju kotor dulu..." Ujarnya, asal. Tanpa memedulikan Chase yang kini memanggil namanya, ia langsung keluar dapur.

Saat ia sudah di ruang tamu, masih dengan wajah merona Candace terus saja berlari. Ia tidak tau dirinya harus ke mana, yang penting ia harus jauh dari Chase dulu.

Tapi karena kepanikan yang melanda Candace, dengan tidak snegaja gadis berumur 20 tahun itu menabrak seseorang di ruang tamu. Telak. Wajahnya bahkan membentur dada pria itu. Bahkan sampai terdengar sebuah beling yang pecah di dekat sepatunya.

Saat Candace melihat siapa yang dia tabrak, pria itu adalah Gill—lagi.

Dan apa yang pecah di sebelahnya adalah gelas _cocktail_ yang sempat diminum olehnya.

"Tsch, kau lagi..." Kata Gill. "Kau tidak bosan ya menggangguku?"

.

.

Merasa dirinya telah menabrak tuan rumahnya, Candace segera meringis.

Dengan kedua tangan yang sudah saling berkaitan erat, ia mencoba sedikit mengadahkan wajah. Kini, kedua manik matanya bertemu dengan mata Gill. Wajah pria itu tidak jauh berbeda, masih sinis dan dingin.

Kecemasan Candace semakin bertambah.

Kenapa dia sebegitu cerobohnya sampai-sampai terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini—lagi? Pertama, ia tersandung dan memeluk Chase. Kedua, ia bertabrakan dengan Gill sehingga gelas kaca berisi _cocktail_ itu kini terpecah belah di lantai.

Kembali ke pertanyaan Gill yang belum ia jawab, Candace awalnya sempat akan mengeluarkan suara. Namun karena iris biru laut Gill yang begitu tajam menatapnya, ia menahannya.

Lagi pula, ia tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa kepada Gill.

Bersama keresahan dan kebingungan yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya, Candace segera berjongkok dan mengambil beling-beling yang berserakan dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihatnya, Gill sedikit menghela nafas malas.

"Kau mau cari luka, hn?"

Candace tidak mengerti, bersama gerak tangan yang sedikit memelan, ia mengadahkan wajah. "A-Ada apa, Tuan Hamilton—ah!"

Candace berdesis kesakitan. Dapat dia rasakan ibu jarinya menjadi berdarah. Sepertinya ia sempat terbeset oleh sebuah ujung runcing beling yang terbilang cukup tajam.

Sakit...

Tapi dibandingkan mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Candace malah semakin panik. Pasti Gill benar-benar menganggapnya tidak berguna.

"Seharusnya kau memakai sapu untuk membersihkannya. " Pria itu berkata. Menggunakan salah satu tangan, ia memaksa Candace agar dapat berdiri. "Kau bisa berpikir, kan?"

Candace terdiam. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sekarang, kau ambil sapu di dapur dan bersihkan kekacauan ini." Katanya. "Setelah selesai makan malam, nanti aku mau bicara denganmu."

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kalvin)**

.

.

**four of ...**

-tuduhan-

.

.

Ketika sendok dan garpu yang terbuat dari perak tersebut ditaruh di atas meja makan, itu menandakan bahwa Gill baru saja menyelesaikan acara makannya. Candace yang pada saat itu berdiri di sebelahnya mulai menelan ludah. Tidak tau kenapa, jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan.

Dilihatnya Gill yang sedang mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. Usainya, ia berdiri dan menoleh kepadanya. Candace segera memalingkan wajah, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sedang menyimpan banyak ketakutan dan penuh penyesalan kepada Gill.

Gill berkata pelan. "Seperti apa yang kubilang, aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu. Tapi di atas—di ruanganku."

"Ba-Baik..." Candace mengangguk sopan. Dia ikuti Gill yang sekarang sudah berjalan menuju tangga.

Sesampainya di kamar Gill, pria yang sekiranya masih berumur 25 tahunan itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk di sana. Ia memandang Candace, lalu menyuruhnya mendekat. "Duduk di depanku."

Perintah tadi membuat Candace memberanikan diri untuk duduk sopan di bangku yang ada di depan meja Gill—sehingga kini mereka bertatapan.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Kalimat Gill memecah keheningan.

"Iya..."

Gill sedikit menegakan posisi duduknya, lalu mengambil sebuah map coklat. Sembari membuka satu per satu halaman yang ada di sana, ia bertanya. "Apa kau tau kenapa aku bisa memanggilmu ke sini?"

"Mm.. karena aku... telah berbuat banyak kesalahan?"

"Ya. Kecerobohan, lebih tepatnya." Ia menambahkan. "Kata Maya, kau berkerja di sini untuk membiayai nenekmu yang sedang dirawat inap di rumah sakit, kan?"

Candace mengiyakan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak marah ketika mengetahui Maya memberikan informasi itu ke Gill. Tapi ia cukup heran. Kenapa Gill tiba-tiba saja membahas neneknya?

"Karena itu, aku menyuruh seseorang menyelidiki latar belakangmu. Dan ternyata, aku baru tau kalau sebelumnya kau dan nenekmu adalah pemilik dari Sonata _Tailoring_ yang kusita di Garmon Mines beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja karena kalian tidak bisa membayar hutang tanah. Apa itu benar?"

Mendapati wajah kebingungan Candace, Gill meletakan sebuah map yang dari tadi ia pegang lalu menunjuk sebuah halaman di mana terdapat sebuah foto ia dan Shelly.

Candace baru menyadari bahwa map itu berisi data penduduk di Castanet _Island_.

"Sampai di sini, apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

Candace mengerjap. "T-Ti-Tidak..."

Gill memandang kedua mata Candace. "Sebenarnya aku masih belum tau pasti, tapi aku dapat menduga kau berkerja di sini untuk mencelakakanku. Singkatnya, balas dendam. Secara akulah yang membuat kebijakan untuk menyita Sonata _Tailoring_-mu."

Candace tersentak. "Tidak... walaupun aku memang dihusir dari sana, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

"Terlebihnya lagi, nenekmu sakit karena dihujani oleh badai. Hal buruk yang terjadi kepada nenekmu itu akibat penghusiran, kan?" Gill memotong kalimatnya.

"A-Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ka-Kalaupun aku berlaku ce-ceroboh, itu semua ti-tidak sengaja..." Lirihnya, nyaris menangis. "A-Aku berkerja di sini pun karena kebetulan..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Dari pengalaman yang kudapat, sebagian besar penduduk—yang tempat tinggalnya kusita—memang membenciku dan berniat mencelakaiku." Jawab Gill dengan nada yang sedikit kasar. Karena telah menjadi walikota di umur yang sangat muda, ia sudah cukup mengalami asam pahitnya menjadi penguasa. "Yang penting, karena kau telah banyak berbuat ulah kepadaku, mulai sekarang aku mencurigaimu."

Candace merasakan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis, tapi mati-matian ia menahannya. Gill sebenarnya mengetahui itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Akhir kata, kalau misalnya nanti aku mengetahui ada niat buruk di balik tingkah lakumu, aku tidak akan segan-segan memecatmu—bahkan mencabut kependudukanmu di Castanet _Island_ ini."

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Usai pembicaraan serius yang terjadi di ruangan Gill, akhirnya Candace diperbolehkan keluar. Saat ia sudah menutup rapat pintu kamar, ia mengadahkan wajah dan menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis—karena baru kali ini ia dituduh sampai sebegitunya oleh seseorang—tapi wanita pemalu itu berusaha menahannya.

Ia pun menuruni tangga. Dia lihat Maya yang baru saja keluar untuk memberikan makanan ke kucing-kucing yang tinggal di dalam _mansion_ ini. Maya yang menyadari keberadaannya langsung menoleh. Ia pandangi wajah Candace yang sedang lesu.

"Hai, Candace. Ada apa—?"

Sebelum sapaan Maya selesai, Candace terlebih dulu mempercepat langkahnnya ke belakang—ke arah dapur agar bisa sampai ke kamarnya. _Maid_ berambut pirang itu hanya terbingung di tempatnya.

Sedangkan, Candace yang kali ini sudah berada di dapur langsung menemukan Chase yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelasnya.

Chase yang menyadari kedatangan Candace segera menoleh. Mata mereka sempat bertemu. Tapi bukannya saling menyapa seperti biasa, wanita berambut biru itu malah memalingkan wajah.

Itu semua disebabkan oleh bayangan yang sempat teringat kembali di benaknya—sesuatu yang membuat rasa malu bercampur senang ketika ia memeluk Chase.

"Candace..."

Chase memanggilnya. Sudah dapat ditebak dari nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Chase, pasti pria itu ingin meminta maaf. Namun karena situasi hati Candace sedang tidak terlalu bagus, ia hanya melewatinya begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Chase yang menghela nafas.

Kenapa Candace sampai tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu?

Apa dia benar-benar marah hanya karena ia kelewat menyebalkan?

Entah kenapa, perasaan bersalahnya kian menumpuk.

**Cklek.**

Sekarang Maya muncul di dapur.

"Chase..."

"Hm?"

"Candace kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak tau..."

"Apa mungkin karena Gill?"

Chase memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Baru saja ia menganggap kesuraman yang berada di wajah Candace itu dikarenakan olehnya. Tapi kenapa Maya malah mengira itu dikarenakan oleh Gill?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Gill?"

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi sebelum makan malam, Candace tidak sengaja menabrak Gill. Jadi sesudah makan malam, Gill memintanya untuk berbicara empat mata ke kamarnya. Lalu setelah Candace keluar dari kamar Gill dan turun, wajahnya murung. Pasti ia dimarahi..."

Chase pun melirik pintu kamar rekan kerjanya yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kalau benar seperti itu... biarkan dia tenang terlebih dulu saja."

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Maaf update lama, haha. Semoga kalian masih setia menunggu. Oh, ya. Penjelasan tambahan, berhubung aku udah agak-agak lupa bagaimana isi mansion Romana di HM: AWL, penjelasan tentang ruang bagian belakang (dapur, kamar pelayan, dll) agak ngasal, ya. :)**

.

.

**replies side**

**Gill kenapa dingin sekali? **Karena di game-nya dia keliatan judes dan dingin sih, hehe. **Aku lebih suka Gill/Angela dan Chase/Molly. **Aku sebenernya juga suka pairing itu, tapi karena aku ngga tau mana yang Molly dan mana yang Angela, akhirnya aku buat Gill/Candace aja.

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	5. Sakit?

**previously**

"Candace..."

Chase memanggilnya. Sudah dapat ditebak dari nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Chase, pasti pria itu ingin meminta maaf. Namun karena situasi hati Candace sedang tidak terlalu bagus, ia hanya melewatinya begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Chase yang menghela nafas.

Kenapa Candace sampai tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu?

Apa dia benar-benar marah hanya karena ia kelewat menyebalkan?

Entah kenapa, perasaan bersalahnya kian menumpuk.

**Cklek.**

Sekarang Maya muncul di dapur.

"Chase..."

"Hm?"

"Candace kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak tau..."

"Apa mungkin karena Gill?"

Chase memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Baru saja ia menganggap kesuraman yang berada di wajah Candace itu dikarenakan olehnya. Tapi kenapa Maya malah mengira itu dikarenakan oleh Gill?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Gill?"

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi sebelum makan malam, Candace tidak sengaja menabrak Gill. Jadi sesudah makan malam, Gill memintanya untuk berbicara empat mata ke kamarnya. Lalu setelah Candace keluar dari kamar Gill dan turun, wajahnya murung. Pasti ia dimarahi..."

Chase pun melirik pintu kamar rekan kerjanya yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kalau benar seperti itu... biarkan dia tenang terlebih dulu saja."

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan yang terjadi pada Gill dan Candace di beberapa hari yang lalu, Candace sedikit mengubah sifatnya. Dia menjadi sangat amat pendiam. Tapi bukan terhadap Chase dan Maya, melainkan Gill. Kalau bersama kedua rekan kerjanya, ia masih sering tersenyum dan berbicara.

Singkatnya, wanita yang sekarang menjadi _maid_ di umurnya yang masih 20 tahun itu menghindari Gill. Kalaupun Candace sedang melayaninya dalam tugas—seperti saat diberikan perintah untuk membawakan sesuatu, atau apapun—Candace biasanya sungkan dalam mengeluarkan sepatah kata kepadanya.

Itu semua disebabkan oleh apa yang Gill katakan padanya di beberapa minggu yang lalu—perlihal Gill yang sempat menuduh Candace bertindak ceroboh untuk balas dendam kepadanya.

Jujur saja, Candace memang bukan orang jahat seperti dugaan Gill. Tapi ia takut, takut apabila ia berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan lagi di depan Gill, dan si walikota muda tersebut akan kembali menuduh yang tidak-tidak lagi kepadanya.

Dan untungnya, Gill juga tidak mempermasalahkan perubahan sifat Candace. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, tampaknya Candace pun tidak yakin Gill menyadarinya. Secara, Gill memang tidak pernah peduli dan memperhatikannya.

Karena itulah, Candace sekarang sedang di dekat jendela kamarnya, memandang langit malam yang sedang menebarkan air hujan ke daratan. Sepertinya bila dilihat dari tetesan hujan yang begitu cepat dan angin yang begitu kencang, ini bisa dibilang badai.

**TIN TINN!**

Suara klaksonan dari mobil membuatnya tersentak. Pasti itu suara dari mobil Gill yang minta dibukakan gerbang _mansion_ agar bisa masuk. Karena itu, dengan raut wajah cemas ia langsung segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

**TIN TIIIN!**

"Se-Sebentar!"

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kalvin)**

.

.

**five of ...**

-sakit?-

.

.

Berhubung saat ini badai sedang mendominasi kota, dengan sebuah payung Candace keluar _mansion_. Tentu saja untuk membukakan gerbang sehingga mobil hitam milik Gill bisa memasuki halaman di mana pria itu dapat parkir. Setelah mobil tersebut terparkir rapi di depan rumah, Candace yang baru saja selesai menutup gerbang langsung segera berlari kecil untuk menghampiri pintu mobil—di mana Gill akan turun.

Namun ketika pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan pria berambut pirang pucat itu barusan keluar, dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal dan dipenuhi amarah, Gill langsung menutup pintu dengan membanting pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Gill—yang saat ini sedang dipayungi oleh Candace—langsung menoleh ke maid muda itu, lalu tanpa peduli apapun, ia melemparkan secara tiba-tiba tas kerja dan juga _vest_ bajunya ke wanita itu dengan kasar.

"Bawakan."

Candace terkejut, nyaris saja tas berat Gill terlepas dari salah satu pelukan tangannya—karena tangan satunya masih menggenggam payung. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat Gill yang sedang menekan beberapa nomer di ponsel, dan meletakkanponselnya ke telinga.

Di saat mata biru Gill memalingkan pandangan, menunggu jawaban dari sambungan sinyal. Dan di hadapannya, Candace yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya terdiam.

"Halo? Kau sudah urusi soal masalah tanah di sana?" Sampai akhirnya Gill berbalik, dan langsung akan berlari menuju pintu _mansion_ yang sedikit terbuka.

Sebenarnya, Candace berniat untuk mengejar Gill—karena tugasnya itu ialah memayungi pria itu. Namun karena langkahan kakinya tidak dapat menyamai kecepatan Gill, mau tidak mau sang walikota itu harus kehujanan.

Setelah Candace berada di depan _mansion_, ia menutup payung dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir, terutama saat melihat Gill yang sudah setengah basah kuyub itu sedang menaiki tangga untuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Di pagi ini, Chase yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara cuci piringnya mulai mengelap kedua tangannya dengan lap kering. Kemudian, diliriknya teko besi yang sudah cukup mendidih di atas kompor. Ketika ia sudah mematikan kompor, dituangkannya air hangat itu ke tiga buah cangkir yang telah berisikan _tea leaves_. Ia akan menyeduh teh di pagi ini.

Setelahnya, ia taruh tiga teh itu ke nampan lalu membawakannya ke sebuah meja di dekat dapur—sebuah meja serba guna yang memang disediakan untuk para pekerja _mansion_. Setelahnya, dia berikan teh itu ke Candace—yang sedari tadi terduduk lesu di sana—dan juga satu teh lagi di tempat maya, di mana bangku tersebut masih kosong.

"Di mana Maya?" Tanya Chase ke Candace, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Dia mungkin sedang mencuci mobil..." Katanya.

Chase mengangguk, lalu mulai meminum teh di cangkirnya sendiri. "Kalau kau sendiri?"

"A-Aku?" Candace menegakkanposisi duduknya, lalu menatap heran ke mata ungu Chase. "Tentu saja aku sedang duduk di depanmu..."

"Aku tau." Ia tertawa kecil. "Maksudku, kau sendiri kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau tampak muram."

"Eh?"

"Apa karena Gill—lagi?" Nada suara Chase merendah, menjadi sedikit berbeda.

"Tidak kok..." Candace langsung menggeleng.

Walaupun benar, ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak bercerita tentang Gill yang sudah terlalu sering mengabaikannya. Lagi pula, itu hanya hal sepele. Jangan sampai ia dianggap terlalu berharap apabila ia menginginkan Gill menjadi baik kepadanya.

Chase sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya saat aku menyiapkan sarapan kepada Gill di pagi tadi, ia terlihat sama sepertimu—sama-sama muram. Dan ia nyaris tidak memakan apapun yang kubuat. Jadi, aku sempat berpikir kalian memiliki masalah yang sama."

"Eh? G-Gill makan sedikit?"

"Iya, bahkan aku tidak melihat nasi di piringnya berkurang."

"Mungkin karena dia sedang _bad mood_..." Merasa iris ungu Chase menatapnya, Candace segera berbisik pelan. "Mungkin, kan?"

"Hm." Ia mengiyakan. "Kau juga. Kalau ada masalah yang terlalu membebanimu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ya? Kau bisa sakit kalau sampai _stress_ dan tidak mau makan."

Candace tersenyum. Walaupun kemarin-kemarinnya ia sempat menjaga jarak dengan Chase, entah kenapa pria berambut jingga itu masih saja terus baik kepadanya.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak _stress_ kok." Katanya. "Mungkin karena suasana hatiku sedang mendung."

"Haha, sama seperti cuaca di luar dong?" Chase melirik jendela. Niatnya, ia hanya ingin menggoda Candace. Namun karena dari kaca tembus pandang itu ia dapat melihat gumpalan awan berwarna abu-abu yang mulai mendatangi kota, Chase terkejut. "Eh? Tunggu... ini bener-benar mendung, ya?"

**Cklek.**

"Chase!"

Tepat di detik itu, Maya langsung masuk ke daerah dapur dengan raut wajah panik. "Sekarang sudah mendung! Bagaimana ini? Persediaan makanan di kulkas mulai menipis dan kita masih belum membelinya di Flute Fields..."

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang saja. Kau ganti baju, minum tehnya, lalu pergi."

"Teh? Kau masih menyuruhku meminum teh di saat-saat seperti ini?" Maya sweatdrop.

"Setidaknya karena aku sudah membuatkannya secara susah payah kepadamu." Chase tertawa.

Di sana, hanya Candace yang terbingung-bingung di tempatnya teridam. Hanya kedua matanya yang terus memandang Chase dan Maya dengan bergantian.

"Kalian mau ke mana?"

Maya menoleh, lalu ia meringis kecil. "Aku lupa membeli bahan makanan. Seharusnya sih tadi pagi, tapi ternyata aku terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Berhubung bahan makanan yang kami bawa banyak, aku mengajak Chase untuk ikut. Karena itu, tidak apa kan kalau kau sendirian dulu di _mansion_...? Tidak apa, kan?"

Candace tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Iya, tidak apa-apa..."

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Setelah memberikan salam pamit ke Chase dan Maya yang baru saja berangkat, Candace memasuki mansion dan termenung di ruangan tengah—tepat di hadapan sebuah tangga besar yang akan menghubungkan lantai satu ke lantai dua.

Dan berhubung saat ini Candace adalah satu-satunya pekerja yang ada di dalam mansion ini. Ia hanya berduaan dengan Gill—yang mungkin saja—masih berada di kamarnya. Candace melirik jam. Ternyata ini sudah jam 11.36, yang menandakan sudah waktunya jam makan siang.

Namun karena Chase dan Maya pergi, sepertinya ia harus mencoba memasak makanan sederhana untuk mengganjal perut. Setidaknya, jangan sampai Gill marah-marah karena tidak diberikan makanan.

Akhirnya, Candace menggunakan waktu hampir satu setengah jam untuk menyiapkan sebuah makan siang dari resep dan bahan seadanya. Menu yang sekarang ia buat adalah _tomato soup_ dan juga _fruit_ _salad_. Karena memang hanya sayuran dan buah-buahan yang tersisa di dalam kulkas.

Setelah menaruh makanan itu di meja makan, Candace mencoba untuk ke lantai atas dan mengetuk kamar Gill.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Tuan Hamilton..."

Beberapa detik ia menunggu, tidak ada balasan. Ia kembali mengetuk.

"Tuan, makan malam sudah siap..." Katanya, berusaha membesarkan suaranya untuk membuat Gill—yang entahlah apa yang sedang dia kerjakan di kamarnya—mendengar.

Tapi karena masih tidak ada jawaban, Candace menyentuh kenop pintu, berniat untuk membukanya. Namun ketika ia akan melakukannya, Candace urung. Sebuah perasaan takut ia rasakan. Kalau ia masuk tanpa izin seperti ini, bisa saja ia akan kembali dikira penyelundup.

Akhirnya, sembari menghela nafas, Candace meninggalkan kamar Gill.

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

**.**

**.**

**Teng...**

**Teng...**

**Teng...**

Itulah suara yang dentangkan oleh jam tua di ruang tengah saat kedua jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 malam. Candace yang sedang menyapu mulai menghentikan kegiatannya dan sedikit mengadah. Ia pandangi dulu jam tersebut untuk memeriksa waktu, lalu sedikit berjalan keluar mansion.

Saat ia membuka pintu mansion dan melihat pemandangan luar dari tempatnya yang berdiri ini, badai yang sedikit menyeramkan masih saja mengepung Castanet _Island_ dengan hujan dan angin kerasnya. Dan tampaknya, hal itu juga yang membuat Chase dan Maya belum pulang dari Flute Fields. Tentu karena hujan ini sudah bertahan dari lima jam yang lalu. Karena itu, mungkin saja mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berteduh sementara waktu di sesuatu tempat, dan menginap untuk amannya.

Kembali ke dirinya sendiri, Candace yang merasa dirinya sudah kedinginan itu mulai menutup pintu _mansion_ dan memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kedinginan. Sembari mengusapkan kedua tangannya, ia melihat keseluruhan dari ruang tengah _mansion_ ini yang sepi. Karena merasa tugas menyapunya sudah selesai, Candace pun bergegas ke dapur untuk menaruh sapu dan berniat mandi. Setidaknya karena semua tugasnya telah beres, ia bisa mandi dan tidur.

Namun ketika ia akan melewati meja makan untuk ke dapur, diliriknya makanan-makanan buatannya yang belum tersentuh oleh Gill. Candace terheran. Kenapa pria itu belum makan? Dan karena ini sudah terlalu malam dan Gill belum kunjung makan, tampaknya ia harus mendatangi kamar orang itu.

Setelahnya, Candace berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Gill. Didahului dengan menghela nafas—mengumpulkan keberanian—ia mengetuk papan pintu. Sehabis ketukan ketiga, Candace memanggil namanya. Namun, hasilnya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban.

Karena Gill sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, ia sempat mengira Gill melakukannya dengan sengaja karena malas dengannya. Tapi berhubung dari siang tadi Gill sama sekali tidak ada kabar, Candacet sedikit menebak-nebak. Apa jangan-jangan Gil sedang tidak berada di kamarnya?

Bersama rasa penasaran yang membesar, Candace mengetuk papan pintu untuk yang keempat kalinya dan membuka pintu yang nyatanya tidak terkunci. Ia ciptakan sela kecil agar salah satu matanya dapat mengintip apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi saat ia melihat ke dalam ruangan, ia tidak menemukan ada tanda-tandanya kehadiran seseorang di sana.

Akhirnya, Candace memperlebar bukaan pintunya. Namun ketika ia baru melihat keseluruhan dari ruangan itu, mendadak kedua iris birunya terbelalak. Dilihatnya secara jelas Gill yang sedang terengah di lantai, tepat sebelah ranjangnya. Kemeja putihnya basah dan lembab.

"Tuan..." Candace mendekat, sehingga ia dapat semakin mendengar engahan suara Gill yang sepertinya sangat menyiksa.

Pria yang kedua matanya kini terpejam itu sedikit berdesis, lalu tangannya mencengkram erat poninya. "Tsch..."

"Tuan Hamilton tidak apa-apa, kan?" Candace segera berjongkok, lalu menyentuh tangannya, berniat untuk membuat orang itu bangkit dari lantai yang dingin. Namun ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, Candace tersentak. Tangan Gill begitu panas.

"Tuan..." Bisiknya, takut. "Tuan Hamilton kenapa?"

Candace pun menelan ludah. Ia cemas. Ia khawatir. Gill pasti sakit, tapi sayangnya ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Terlebihnya lagi, saat ini mereka hanya berdua di dalam _mansion _—karena Chase dan Maya masih belum pulang.

Jadi... ia harus berbuat apa?

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Ah, akhirnya selesai juga chap lima. Terima kasih atas dukungan yang kalian berikan lewat review, ya. Tulisan kalian membuatkku terus termotivasi. :'D**

.

.

**replies side**

**Ceritanya bikin penasaran. **Ehehe. **Angela itu yang di HM: ToT, dan Molly itu yang di HM: AP. **Ohh, aku baru tau. Terima kasih :D

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	6. Demam

**prevously**

"Tuan Hamilton tidak apa-apa, kan?" Candace segera berjongkok lalu menyentuh tangannya, berniat untuk membuat orang itu bangkit dari lantai yang dingin. Namun ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, Candace tersentak. Tangan Gill begitu panas.

"Tuan..." Bisiknya, takut. "Tuan Hamilton kenapa?"

Candace pun menelan ludah. Ia cemas. Ia khawatir. Gill pasti sakit, tapi sayangnya ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Terlebihnya lagi, saat ini mereka hanya berdua di dalam _mansion _—karena Chase dan Maya masih belum pulang.

Jadi... ia harus berbuat apa?

.

.

Di sela kebingungannya, Candace yang terlihat sangat panik itu menatapi keseluruhan dari wajah Gill. Pria yang selalu memasang wajah dingin itu kini terengah dengan susah payah. Keningnya mengerut, bibirnya pucat, dan seluruh pori-pori di tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat. Bahkan, untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya saja Gill sudah tidak sanggup.

Singkatnya, Gill benar-benar sakit parah.

Dan karena sekarang Gill masih terduduk di lantai yang dingin, dan itu bisa membuat parah kondisinya, Candace mencoba untuk membawa pria itu ke atas ranjang. "Tuan Hamilton jangan di lantai... duduk di tepi kasur saja, ya?" Candace berbisik sembari meletakan lengan Gill ke pundaknya agar dapat membantunya bangkit.

Namun baru saja Candace akan menarik tubuh pria itu, tangan Gill yang lainnya menyentaknya sampai terlepas. Candace terkejut, terutama ketika ia melihat Gill yang barusan melempar sebuah pandangan sinis untuknya. Candace menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan Gill sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan berdesis.

"Pergi sana."

Candace terdiam. Situasi ini benar-benar mengerikan, dan juga... membingungkan.

"Ta-Tapi... Tapi Tuan Hamilton kan sedang sakit..."

"Aku sehat!" Bentakan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan Gill yang kali ini secara langsung menatap kedua matanya.

Candace menelan ludah—sudah tidak berani lagi untuk berkata-kata. Akhirnya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi, ia menunduk sebentar, lalu berdiri.

"Ba-Baik... a-aku akan pergi."

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**[Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kalvin]**

.

.

**six of ...**

-demam-

.

.

"Ba-Baik... a-aku akan pergi." Candace mengatakan itu dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Namun, ketika Candace baru saja berbalik agar dapat keluar dari kamar, dilihatnya lagi Gill yang sedang mencoba berdiri sendiri—dengan menopangkan tangannya ke ranjang. Candace berhenti sebentar, dan kemudian memberikan tatapan sedih ke pria berambut pirang pucat itu.

Padahal kondisinya benar-benar sangat lemah dan butuh bantuan, tapi kenapa ia masih tetap tidak mau ditolong olehnya?

Bersama dengan beberapa batukan serak, Gill berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Saat sudah di sana, Gill memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya dia sedang merasakan sebuah nyeri yang begitu menyakitkan di kepalanya. Sehabis itu, tanpa mengeluh, ia mulai mencari gelas beling di permukaan meja. Ia ambil gelas yang semula sudah ada di sana, lalu meminum airnya. Tapi baru tiga kali tegukan, air di dalam gelas sudah habis. Gill berdecak kesal.

"Bi-Biar aku bantu..."

Merasa dirinya dibutuhkan, Candace memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi Gill. Ia ambil sebuah teko yang berisikan air putih dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang dipegang Gill. Namun baru saja Gill akan kembali meminum air tersebut, pria itu mendadak oleng ke belakang. Candace mencoba agar dapat menahannya, tapi tenaganya tidak cukup.

"Tu-Tuan!?"

**Brukh!**

Dengan punggung yang terlebih dulu menghantam lantai, Gill akhirnya tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Kedua mata Gill terpejam rapat, dan wajahnya yang pucat memerah drastis oleh panas suhu tubuhnya.

Candace yang panik langsung menaruh gelas maupun teko—yang selamat di pegangan tangannya—ke permukaan meja. Lalu dengan terburu-buru, segeralah ia mengguncang pelan bahu seorang pria yang nyaris setengah sadar itu.

Candace semakin cemas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar dapat mengangkat tubuh Gill yang tidak ringan. Sekarang ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan ditepis ataupun dibentak lagi oleh Gill. Yang penting, ia harus membawa Gill sampai ke atas kasur.

Sesudah ia bersusah payah membawa Gill ke sana, hal yang pertama dilakukan oleh Candace adalah menyelimuti Gill sampai sebatas leher. Kemudian, ia letakan punggung tangannya ke dahi Gill. Ternyata sesuai perkiraannya, tubuh Gill sangatlah panas. Jika dites dengan termometer, mungkin suhu tubuh Gill bisa mencapai angka 38 derajat.

Candace menghela nafas panjang, lalu terdiam. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai ilmu apapun untuk mengobati orang sakit.

Karena diliputi oleh rasa resah, Candace mengulur waktu dengan cara melirik jam. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan sebuah inisiatif. Walaupun ini sudah malam—sekitar jam 22.00-an—sepertinya dokter di Choral _Clinic_ masih bangun.

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Masih dengan suara dari tetesan deras hujan badai yang menjadi _backsound_ di malam ini, Candace sedang berada di ruang tengah. Sebuah ganggang telfon rumah yang berwarna hitam sudah ia letakan ke telinganya, menunggu sebuah jawaban dari sambungan sinyal.

**Klik.**

"Halo, ini Choral _Klinic_. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Di sana ada jawaban dari Dokter Jin yang terasa sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ng, i-iya... maaf mengganggu malam-malam..." Candace mencoba berbasa-basi. "I-Ini, saya adalah _maid_ dari Tuan Hamilton, walikota Castanet _Island_. A-Aku mau meminta bantuan. Tuan Hamilton sakit demam. Apa Dokter Jin bisa ke sini?"

Pria itu berpikir sebentar, lalu ia seperti sedang menyibak tirai rumahnya untuk melihat cuaca di luar. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah suara helaan nafas. "Maaf, Nona. Badai di luar terlalu deras. Sepertinya saya baru bisa datang kalau badai sudah reda—atau mungkin saja besok."

"Ta-Tapi... Tuan Hamilton..."

"Ah, tunggu. Ini Gill yang sakit, kan?" Katanya, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa mendapatkan kabar buruk tentang keadaan Gill. "Bisa kau jelaskan gejala apa yang dirasakan olehnya?"

"Be-Begini... d-dia tidak mau makan, dan tidak mau berbicara apa-apa. Badannya panas sekali, tapi dia terlihat seperti kedinginan. A-Aku bingung..."

"Oh, dia sedang terkena demam. Biasanya dia memang sering terkena penyakit kalau terlalu banyak memikirkan perkerjaannya. Jika ia sudah dijauhkan dari map-map pentingnya, dan beristirahat yang cukup, pasti dia akan langsung sehat kembali."

"I-Iya sih... hanya saja..."

"Bagaimana kalau saya beritahu cara-cara agar dapat mengatasinya?" Katanya. Candace pun mengiyakan. "Dengarkan baik-baik... suruh dia supaya makan dan minum—terutama meminum air putih. Setelah ia makan, jangan lupa agar menyuruhnya minum obat penurun panas. Gill selalu menyimpan obat demam—yang sering kuberikan—di lemari meja kerjanya. Bungkusnya warna biru. Jika keadaan semakin parah, telfon saya lagi."

"Mm, ba-baik..." Candace mengangguk. Kemudian setelah berterima kasih, ia menutup telfon. Setelahnya, wanita pemalu itu memandangi daerah lantai atas, tempat Gill berada.

Sebenarnya, ia mau-mau saja merawat Gill. Tapi apa Gill sendiri mau dirawat olehnya? Palingan pria itu akan marah-marah dan menuduh Candace akan meracuninya.

Namun Candace sedikit menggeleng, mencoba membuyarkan pikiran negatif tadi. Walaupun ia takut dikira berbuat buruk, ia harus berusaha untuk mengobati Gill.

Karena itulah, sekarang Candace bergegas ke dapur. Ia akan memanaskan sup tomat yang sebelumnya sudah dia taruh ke kulkas. Tentunya agar dapat dijadikan makanan yang bisa mengisi perut kosong Gill.

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Saat ini, dengan sebuah nampan yang terdapat semangkuk sup tomat hangat dan segelas minuman herbal, Candace memasuki kamar Gill. Di tempat tidurnya, Candace dapat melihat Gill yang masih saja terus bergerak-gerak di posisi tidurnya. Sepertinya pria itu sangat tidak nyaman kalau ia menidurkan kepalanya.

Candace menaruh nampan tadi di sebuah meja kecil. Sebelum memeriksa keadaan pria tersebut, ia ke tempat kerja Gill dan mengambil sebuah obat yang sebelumnya telah diberitahukan oleh Dokter Jin. Perlahan, ia mencoba menarik bangku lalu menaruhnya di samping ranjang—sehingga ia bisa duduk di sana.

Candace mengumpulkan keyakinannya, lalu mencoba untuk menyentuh bahu Gill.

"Tuan Hamilton... Tuan makan dulu, ya?"

Gill tidak menyahut. Malahan ia memiringkan posisi tidurnya—dan membuat ia memunggungi Candace.

"Tu-Tuan..." Panggilnya lagi. "Tuan harus makan..."

"Nanti saja."

"Tapi..."

"Ck, kau ini berisik! Aku sedang butuh ketenangan!" Gill kembali membentaknya.

Awalnya, tubuh Candace sempat bergetar karena takut saat mendengar suara keras yang Gill keluarkan untuknya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha menguatkan mentalnya. Lagi pula kalaupun dia dianggap _maid_ yang melawan, ini semua demi kesehatan Gill juga.

Karena itu, Candace langsung menggenggam bahu Gill. "Tapi Tuan harus makan..."

Gill yang sudah cukup risih—dengan rasa pusing di kepala maupun Candace—langsung berbalik dan akan mengeluarkan kalimat balasan. "Sudah kubilang—!"

"Tuan mau sembuh, kan?" Dengan modal nekat, Candace menyela omongan Gill. "Tuan juga mau sehat, kan? Kalau begitu, jangan seperti anak kecil! Tuan harus makan!"

Sesudah Candace tak lagi bersuara, suasana di dalam kamar mendadak hening.

Gill sedikit terhenyak. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu berdesis. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, pria itu mencoba bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia pun menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan ranjang _king size_-nya. Kemudian, pria itu memiringkan kepalanya yang berat ke bahu kanannya.

"Jadi... T-Tuan mau ma-makan?" Candace kembali tergagap—sedikit menyesali bahwa sebelumnya ia telah meneriaki Gill.

"Terserah."

Sedikit demi sedikit, Candace sedikit tersenyum. Lalu _maid_ berkepang dua itu segera mengambil mangkuk sup tomat yang masih terasa hagat itu ke pangkuan pahanya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, aku yang suapi..."

Gill menggumam tanpa melihat Candace.

Candace pun menyendokan sup tomat, lalu dia tiupkan secara perlahan. Setelahnya, ia sodorkan sup itu ke depan bibir Gill. Gill membuka mulutnya, lalu ia makan sup tersebut—merasakan cairan berwarna merah yang lumayan kental itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Sesaat menelannya, tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Gill yang sebelumnya tertutup itu sedikit terbuka. Tanpa suara, ia melirik iris biru laut milik Candace. Melihatnya, _maid_ muda itu langsung tergugup.

"Ke-Kenapa? Apa rasa supnya tidak enak?" Candace cemas. Berhubung ini adalah makanan buatannya yang pertama kali dicoba oleh Gill, ia sempat takut sup ini tidak cocok dengan selera lidah Gill yang terbiasa memakan makanan berkelas—yang biasa dibuatkan oleh Chase.

Namun Gill menggeleng singkat, lalu ia berkata pelan. "Enak."

Di detik itu, Candace seakan-akan merinding seketika—seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu yang memasuki rongga perutnya. Walaupun hanya satu kata, dan Gill pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, Candace merasakan sesuatu perasaan... bahagia.

"Te-Terima kasih..." Bisiknya, malu. "Ha-Habis ini, Tuan minum obat, ya?"

"Hn."

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Setelah menyuapi Gill dan menyuruhnya untuk meminum obat, Candace kembali ke luar. Ia membawa turun nampan yang kini berisikan mangkuk dan juga gelas yang sudah dia berikan ke Gill. Sesampainya di dapur, ia langsung mencuci piring.

Usai kerjaannya beres, Candace kembali ke atas. Berniat untuk memeriksa keadaan Gill sekali lagi. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, dilihatnya pria itu sudah tertidur dengan lelap di atas kasur.

Merasa tugasnya selesai, Candace inginnya langsung kembali ke kamarnya—sehingga ia bisa berganti baju dan tertidur. Namun niatnya yang tadi tertahan karena sesuatu yang entahlah apa. Candace malah kembali mendekati Gill dan duduk di bangku sebelah ranjang.

Karena di posisi Gill yang sekarang ialah tertidur dengan menghadap ke arahnya, Candace dapat melihat jelas wajah rupawan Gill yang masih terlihat pucat. Tak lupa juga rambut pirangnya yang terbiasa tertata rapi itu kini acak-acakan. Namun, semua itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kesan tampan yang sudah sedari dulu melekat di wajahnya.

Dan kalau Candace pikir-pikir, wajah Gill saat tertidur dan saat ia terbangun itu sangat berbeda. Apabila bangun, pastinya akan menjadi pria dingin yang tidak bisa berekspresi. Sedangkan jika tidur, Gill berubah menjadi pria yang terlihat sangat manis selayaknya akan kecil yang barusan dininabobokan oleh ibunya.

Candace pun menghela nafas.

Ia lihat lagi wajah Gill, lalu ia mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangan, berniat menyingkirkan poni pirang sang walikota yang sempat menutupi mata dan juga dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia lakukan itu agar Gill tidak terlalu kegerahan.

Namun ketika ia baru akan menarik tangannya lagi dan segera pergi dari kamar, mendadak Gill mencengkram pergelangan tangannya—menahannya agar tidak ke mana-mana. Dan tanpa suara, Gill meraih telapak tangannya agar dapat digenggamnya dengan baik.

Di detik pertama, Candace sempat cemas sendiri saat merasakan tangannya dipegang begitu erat oleh Gill—yang dapat dipastikan bahwa Gill melakukan itu di luar kesadarannya, karena ia sedang terlelap.

Tapi saat ia merasakan tangan Gill yang seolah-olah membutuhkannya, Candace pun memilih untuk tersenyum. Ia melirik jam. Sekarang sudah pukul 02.23 pagi—langit masih gelap. Mungkin malam ini ia harus bermalam sebentar di bangku.

Walau ia yakin nanti tubuhnya akan pegal-pegal, Candace sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Karena sejujurnya ia pun merasa senang saat merasakan Gill berada di sampingnya, bahkan sampai mengenggam erat tangannya seperti ini.

"Semoga Tuan lekas sembuh..."

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Satu chap full sama momen Gill/Candace. Aku sendiri seneng buatnya, hehe. :D**

.

.

**replies side**

**Saya suka Pieree menjadikan Candace sebagai tokoh utama. **Iya, terima kasih. **Aku kurang suka pairing Gill/Luna. **Sama, hehe. **Kayaknya seru kalo nanti ada scene di mana Gill dan Chase ngerebutin Candace. **Tunggu aja :) **Jarang-jarang ada yang buat fict HM versi Animal Parade. **Kamu juga buat dong, temenin aku #dzigh :D

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


	7. Dua Hati

**previously**

Ia lihat lagi wajah Gill, lalu ia mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangan, berniat menyingkirkan poni pirang sang walikota yang sempat menutupi mata dan juga dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia lakukan itu agar Gill tidak terlalu kegerahan.

Namun ketika ia baru akan menarik tangannya lagi dan segera pergi dari kamar, mendadak Gill mencengkram pergelangan tangannya—menahannya agar tidak ke mana-mana. Dan tanpa suara, Gill meraih telapak tangannya agar dapat digenggamnya dengan baik.

Di detik pertama, Candace sempat cemas sendiri saat merasakan tangannya dipegang begitu erat oleh Gill—yang dapat dipastikan bahwa Gill melakukan itu di luar kesadarannya, karena ia sedang terlelap.

Tapi saat ia merasakan tangan Gill yang seolah-olah membutuhkannya, Candace pun memilih untuk tersenyum. Ia melirik jam. Sekarang sudah pukul 02.23 pagi—langit masih gelap. Mungkin malam ini ia harus bermalam sebentar di bangku.

Walau ia yakin nanti tubuhnya akan pegal-pegal, Candace sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Karena sejujurnya ia pun merasa senang saat merasakan Gill berada di sampingnya, bahkan sampai mengenggam erat tangannya seperti ini.

"Semoga Tuan lekas sembuh..."

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, sinar pagi matahari mulai menerangi Castanet _Island_—termasuk Harmonica _Town_ dan kota-kota lain di dalamnya. Burung-burung bercicit riang, dan angin semilir pun berhembus tenang ke sekitar permukaan kota. Dan berhubung saat ini Gill masih terbaring di kasurnya, perlahan-lahan memiringkan wajahnya terlebih dulu.

Dengan kedua mata yang masih mengernyit, ia mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Tapi mendadak kepalanya terasa pening. Ia berdecak kesal. Apalagi saat mengingat bahwa dirinya sempat lupa menandatangani dokumen kerjaannya. Gill segera menghela nafas. Semuanya karena penyakit sepele ini yang kambuh. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Karena ingin kembali berkerja, Gill mulai bangkit, membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk. Inginnya ia mengusap wajah, namun ketika ia berniat menggunakan tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba gerakannya tertahan. Dia baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang berat berada di atas tangannya.

Segeralah ia menoleh ke samping.

Di detik itu, dilihatnya Candace yang berada di samping ranjang. Wanita bersurai biru itu sedang tidur. Dirinya duduk di sebuah bangku, tubuhnya condong ke depan, bahunya—yang berada di permukaan kasur—ia jadikan bantalan kepala. Sedangkan salah satu tangan Candace menggenggam—err, ralat, digenggam oleh tangannya.

Semua orang pun tau seberapa menyiksanya jika tidur dengan posisi yang seperti itu.

Awalnya, pria bermata ungu tersebut ingin langsung membangunkan Candace. Namun baru saja dirinya akan mengeluarkan suara, ia membatalkan niatnya. Tidak tau kenapa, ia segan. Karena ia tau, bahwa kemarin Candace-lah yang telah merawatnya. Pasti wanita itu kelelahan.

Meski keadaan Gill di beberapa jam yang lalu bisa dikatakan sakit parah, tentu ia masih mengingat secara jelas semua peristiwa yang sempat terjadi di antaranya dan Candace. Dimulai dari _maid_ itu yang menolongnya, mengobatinya, sampai akhirnya menyuapinya.

Ya, memang hanya Candace seorang. Karena seingatnya, Chase dan Maya memang sedang tidak ada di rumah—karena sudah izin pergi ke Flute Fields untuk mengambil belanjaan.

Karena itulah, Gill mengubah pikirannya. Dengan lembut ia lepaskan persatuan tangan mereka—ia dan Candace—dan langsung membuka selimut. Ia turun dari ranjang, dan kemudian ia menggendong Candace dari kursi. Kemudian ia pun merebahkan tubuh Candace yang lumayan ringan itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah menyelimuti wanita yang terlihat masih terlelap dengan nyenyak itu, Gill menghela nafas. Dia palingkan wajahnya, dan kemudian berbisik.

"Terima kasih..."

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**[Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kalvin]**

.

.

**seven of ...**

-dua hati-

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pagi mulai menjelang. Matahari pun naik, dan membiarkan sinarnya memasuki jendela kamar Gill Hamilton yang sudah dibuka lebar. Dan karena adanya rasa hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, Candace yang sedang tertidur di kasur pun terganggu. Ia mengernyitkan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam, lalu membentangkan tangannya ke samping—merenggangkan badan.

Ia miringkan posisinya ke samping, dan kemudian membuka kedua matanya yang berat. Ketika penglihatannya yang semula buram menjadi sedikit menjelas, dilihatnya dinding kamar yang terasa sedikit asing.

Candace memandangnya lama, sampai akhirnya ia mengerjap pelan. Kalau tidak salah, dinding kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu—sebelah dapur—tidak seperti ini.

Candace berpikir keras. Dan setelah beberapa detik berpikir, segerlah ia terbelalak.

Ia ingat.

Kalau tidak salah, kemarin malam ia tidak tidur di kamarnya. Ia menemani Gill yang sedang sakit. Tapi, kalau tidak salah ia duduk di kursi—yang ditaruhnya di sebelah ranjang. Ah, apa mungkin dia ketiduran? Namun kalau pun ia ketiduran di kamar ini, kenapa dirinya bisa terbaring di atas permukaan kasur?

Ng... tunggu.

Sepertinya ada yang salah...

Perlahan-lahan, telapak tangan kecil milik Candace menyentuh permukaan kasur. Kedua matanya terbelalak.

Ini...

Tolong jangan bilang ini...

Candace menjadi panik.

Jangan bilang kalau saat ini ia sedang terbaring di permukaan kasur milik Gill.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Saat mendengar suara familiar itu, segeralah Candace membangkitkan dirinya untuk terduduk. posisinya menjadi terduduk dan menoleh ke arah samping, ke sebuah sudut di mana meja kerja tuan pemilik mansion ini berada. Dan nyatanya, di sana memang ada Gill Hamilton. Pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan kedua manik matanya.

Candace segera menelan ludah. Kini ia benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan. Jadi tadi dia tertidur dengan santainya di atas kasur, di saat Gill berada di kamar ini juga? Gila saja, ia bisa dipecat di detik ini juga.

"Ma-Maaf..." Candace segera menuruni ranjang. Namun ketika ia akan berdiri, kedua kakinya benar-benar lemas karena ketakutan. Untung dirinya masih sempat berpegangan di dinding. "A-Aku lancang sampai-sampai a-aku tidak sengaja tertidur di sini..."

Dilihatnya wanita yang terus menundukan wajahnya itu. Rambut serta kepangannya berantakan, kedua tangannya saling meremas karena cemas, lalu tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Walau tidak terlihat jelas, Gill yakin _maid_ muda itu sedang menahan ketakutannya di sini.

Gill bertopang dagu, kemudian menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia berniat mengatakan kalau dirinyalah yang tadi subuh membawa Candace ke ranjangnya, namun tidak tau kenapa ia merasa terlalu malas untuk mengakuinya.

"Tidak apa."

Mendengarnya, Candace mencoba untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Gill yang masih diam di mejanya. Lain dengan Candace yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lega, pria itu lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajah. Itu semua dikarenakan ada sebuah hal di dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya nyaris terkejut.

Tapi karena tidak ingin disangka aneh, Gill kembali menulis sesuatu di dokumen kerjaannya.

"Sekarang, bisa kau keluar? Aku mau berkerja."

Perintah Gill membuat Candace tersentak. Dengan gelalapan, wanita itu langsung menangguk dan segera keluar. "I-Iya. Maaf karena telah mengganggu Tuan..."

**Cklek.**

Setelah tidak ada lagi Candace di kamarnya, Gill terdiam—tidak melanjutkan acara tulis-menulisnya. Dia sedikit menunduk, membuat poni pirang pucatnya itu menutupi keningnya. Tatapannya berubah kosong.

Lalu tanpa diminta, terbayanglah wajah Candace yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Wanita itu yang sedang berusaha keras merawatnya, menasihatinya, dan mendoakannya, semuanya bergulir pelan di otaknya.

Sampai akhirnya dia tersentak dan mengadah. Sembari menghela nafas, ia menaruh telapak tangannya ke wajahnya.

"Kh, sial..."

"Kenapa dia..." Gill memberi jeda. Kedua rahangnya terkatup erat. Lalu, terlihatlah sebuah semburat merah yang menghiasi permukaan pipinya. "Begitu manis?"

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Setelah ia keluar dari kamar Gill, segeralah ia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Bersama jantung yang masih berdegup kencang, Candace segera menuruni tangga mansion. Dan ketika sepatu _maid_-nya sudah menginjak lantai satu _mansion_, wanita bersurai biru itu terdiam. Pipinya masih memerah dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Jujur saja, ia bingung. Ia merasa... malu. Pasalnya, baru saja ia tertidur di kamar milik Tuannya. Majikannya. Seorang pria dewasa.

Sewaktu ingatan tadi menghampiri pikirannya, Candace langsung memejamkan kedua mata—seolah-olah tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkitnya kembali. Namun, perutnya terasa aneh. Seolah-olah ada sebuah kupu-kupu yang menari di sana.

Karena tidak kuat, Candace pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di anak tangga terbawah. Dia benamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. Dihelanya nafas panjang-panjang, lalu merilekskan tubuh lemasnya.

Setelah terduduk, ia bungkam wajahnya yang begitu panas dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

Tidak tau kenapa, jantungnya berdetak dengan ritme yang tidak terkontrol.

"Se-Seharusnya... aku tidur di kamarku sendiri..." Bisiknya. "Pa-Pasti aku dibilang kurang ajar lagi..."

Ingin rasanya Candace menangis sekarang juga.

**Cklek.**

Di saat Candace berada di salah satu titik terdepresinya, tiba-tiba saja pintu _mansion_—yang saat ini berada tepat di depannya—terbuka. Muncullah sosok Chase dan Maya yang sedang membawa banyak sekali belanjaan. Sampai-sampai telapak tangan keduanya memerah akibat memegang kantung plastik berat itu dalam waktu yang terlihat lama.

"Ch-Chase? Maya?" Candace tergagap. Ada secercah semangat yang hadir di dalam dirinya sewaktu ia kembali melihat kedua temannya pulang. Dari pergantian _mood_ dari sedih ke senang itu, tampaknya ada satu orang yang menyadarinya. Chase.

"Hai, maaf baru datang!" Sembari menaruh belanjaan-belanjaan tersebut ke depan pintu, maid berambut pirang itu mengusap buliran keringat yang hadir di keningnya. "Kemarin kan ada badai, jadi kami menginap dulu di daerah Flute Fields..."

"I-Iya, badai kemarin benar-benar besar..." Candace pun menghampiri mereka untuk membantu. "Tapi... memangnya di Flute _Fields_ ada penginapan?"

"Tidak. Di Castanet _Island_ kan penginapannya hanya ada di Ocarina _Inn_-nya Harmonica _Town_. Karena itu kami ke rumah Chase yang lama. Untung saja dia membawa kunci rumah..."

Sambil mendengarkan cerita Maya, Candace pun membantu memindahkan barang-barang belanjaan ke dalam dapur. Dan saat kedua wanita itu berada di dapur, Maya memutuskan untuk menata bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas, sedangkan Candace kembali ke depan untuk mengambil belanjaan yang masih banyak.

Saat Candace ke ruang tengah _mansion_, dilihatnya Chase yang juga sedang menenteng dua belanjaan. Kedua mata mereka berpapasan. Chase pun tersenyum dan menyapanya. "Hai."

Candace langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan senyum gugup, ia sedikit membalas. "Mm..."

"Saat badai itu, kau baik-baik saja kan di sini?"

Candace kembali terbayang kejadian tadi pagi. Segeralah ia sedikit menunduk dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Eh, enh... iya. Sa-Sangat baik..."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Candace langsung berlari kecil ke arah depan pintu—tentu untuk kembali membawa belanjaan ke dapur. Namun Chase tidak langsung jalan. Ia perhatikan dulu punggung gadis bersurai biru itu sampai beberapa detik. Kemudian, kedua manik mata ungu Chase berganti ke atas. Lebih tepatnya ke lantai dua, arah kamar Gill berada.

"Kok aku jadi curiga?"

Chase bergumam pelan. Tampaknya ia mendapatkan firasat bahwa Candace kembali terlibat sesuatu masalah dengan Gill. Karena, tentunya hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Candace mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sebegitu sulit dideskripsikan—yang sempat ia lihat ketika memasuki _mansion_.

Yaitu, Gill seorang.

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Candace bangun pagi seperti biasa. Namun saat ini gerak-gerik wanita berusia 20 tahun itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Dirinya menjadi sedikit murung, tidak secerah kemarin-kemarin. Dan juga, ia tampak sedang terbebani oleh sebuah pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Itulah apa yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Chase ketika melihat Candace keluar kamar. Saat wanita itu mengikat tali apron yang berada di belakang tubuhnya, kedua manik mata Chase mengikutinya. Candace menyadarinya, dan segera menoleh. Dengan pandangan bingung, ia bertanya.

"Ng... a-ada apa?"

Chase mengulum senyum, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya sembari menaruh makanan di sebuah piring besar. "Selamat pagi, Candace."

"Ya, pa-pagi..." Candace menjawab. "Gill sudah mau makan, ya?"

"Belum. Dia kan selalu makan saat jam di ruang tengah menunjukan pukul 07.00."

Candace menganguk. Ia baru menyadari bahwa adat sarapan telat itu adalah kebiasaan dari Gill. "Lalu kenapa kau membuat masakan?"

"Oh, ini, ya?" Sesudah mematikan kompor, Chase menunjuk piring. Candace mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ini untukku. Aku sedang lapar. Tapi berhubung omelette yang kubuat sedikit banyakan, apa kau mau?"

"Apa cukup?"

"Ya. Ini sebenarnya 2,5 porsi."

"Kalau begitu... aku mau." Candace tersenyum—mulai melupakan masalahnya yang kemarin. "Bagaimana dengan Maya?"

"Dia sedang menyiram taman. Tapi sudah kusuruh dia untuk cepat ke sini kalau tidak mau kehabisan _omelette_." Katanya dengan tertawa kecil.

Karena tidak memiliki bahan obrolan yang lain, Candace pun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di bangku meja makan—yang memang dikhususkan untuk para pekerja di _mansion_—yang masih berada di daerah sekitar dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sepiring besar _omelette_ tersedia di tengah meja kecil tersebut, disusul oleh piring-piring lain—yang sedikit lebih kecil. "Silahkan..."

"Ya, terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama." Chase tersenyum. Kemudian, dipilihnya sebuah kursi yang berada di sebelah Candace untuk tempat dia duduk. Awalnya, Chase hanya memperhatikan Candace yang mulai menyendok seperempat dari _omelette_ besar itu ke piringnya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia pun sengaja menggeser kursinya agar lebih bisa mendekat ke wanita berkulit seputih susu itu.

Candace sedikit canggung saat melihat Chase mulai mendekatinya, namun tiba-tiba saja pikirannya teralihkan akibat pertanyaan pria berambut jingga tersebut. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Y-Ya? Tanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbasa-basi, tapi aku bukan orang yang pintar bersabar..." Ia berdehem sebentar. "Aku mau tau, memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku dan Maya tidak ada di sini?"

Candace mengerjap pelan, lalu ia berpikir. "Ng... tidak ada. A-Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku seperti biasa, hanya saja ditambak memasak dan menyapu halaman."

Chase mengangguk mengerti. Namun bukan itu saja yang ingin ia ketahui—ada satu lagi, namun sedikit ragu ia keluarkan. Tapi karena merasa Candace tidak akan mau membahasnya jika tidak ditanya, Chase pun sedikit nekat. "Kau tidak bertengkar lagi dengan Gill, kan?"

Tangannya yang memegang sesendok omelette itu tidak jadi ia makan. Candace terdiam sebentar, lalu menoleh ke Chase. "T-Tidak ada..."

Chase tau itu bohong. Buktinya wajah Candace mendadak tegang, sehingga itu membuat Chase yakin bahwa Candace sedang berbohong kepadanya. Tapi Chase sendiri tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Lagi pula Chase sejujurnya lega saat mendapati jawaban tersebut dari Candace.

"Oh, baguslah..."

Suasana kembali hening. Supaya mencairkan atmosfir ini, sang koki pun mulai mengikuti gerak Candace yang sebelumnya—memakan _omelette_. Sembari menaruh beberapa bagian omelette ke piringnya sendiri, Chase kembali bersuara.

"Ah, ada satu lagi pertanyaan untukmu. Kalau yang ini, aku inginnya kau jawab yang serius."

"I-Iya, apa?"

Chase tersenyum, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Jika kau harus menentukan siapakah yang terbaik, kau lebih lebih memilih aku... atau Gill?"

Candace mematung. Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang mudah. Namun entah kenapa Candace merasa detak jantungnya kembali bergema, sedikit menghambat otaknya untuk berpikir. "A-Aa, te-tentu saja Chase."

"Aku? Kau yakin?" Chase tertawa—kali ini ia benar-benar tertawa senang. Candace mengangguk malu. Chase mendapati Candace yang seolah-olah menghindari tatapan matanya. Tapi Chase tidak kecewa. Toh, wajar saja ia malu. Lagi pula kedua pipi Candace sedang memerah, menambah kesan manis ke wanita tersebut.

Chase pun terdiam. Kedua manik matanya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik di depannya. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tarikan yang sangat terasa di pundak Candace. Ternyata, Chase menariknya. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi lagi pria itu segera memiringkan wajah dan ia pun menyentuhkan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Candace.

Mereka berciuman.

Saat merasakan sengatan yang saat ini diterima oleh seluruh syaraf, Candace tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terbelalak dan menahan nafasnya sendiri. Karena suasana keterkagetan di dalam jantungnya sudah semakin membuatnya nyaris meledak, Candace memejamkan mata dan berniat mendorong Chase.

Namun ketika ia baru akan melakukannya, Chase sudah terlebih dulu memundurkan wajahnya—memberikan waktu untuk Candace bernafas. Dan saat jarak di antara wajah mereka hanya tersisa sejengkal, Chase menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Itu ucapan terima kasih karena telah memilihku. Sebuah ciuman persahabatan. Tidak apa, kan?"

Detik berikutnya, Chase memundurkan bangkunya dan kembali berdiri. Tampaknya saat ini ia tidak jadi memakan sarapannya, dan lebih memilih untuk keluar dapur. Sedangkan, Candace yang kini tertinggal sendirian di meja hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merona hebat.

Ia pun menunduk dan menekan dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Degupan berisik dari jantungnya harus benar-benar ia hentikan. Tapi karena tidak bisa, Candace menghela nafas panjang-panjang, lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan dua jarinya.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu banyak hal-hal yang selalu membuatnya nyaris meledak, ya?

.

.

**see you**

**.**

**.**

**my note**

**Fuh, akhirnya chap ini kelar juga. Gomen ya makin lama makin telat update. Soalnya tadi aku habis midtest... :/**

.

.

**replies side**

**Gill mungkin menganggap Candace itu sebagai mamanya, ya? **Hehe, mungkin aja. **Kayak drama korea. **Ehh? Iya, ya? **Jadi ingin ngebuat fict HM: AP juga. **Ayo buatt. **Pieree suka chara yang mana di HM: AP? **Candace. Dari awal ngeliat, aku udah suka banget sama Candace. Sedangkan yang cowoknya si Owen :D **Pieree udah mainin HM: AP sampai di mana? **Udah dapetin 5 bel dan udah manggil Harvest King, hehe :D

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	8. Cinta Segitiga

**previously**

Chase pun terdiam. Kedua manik matanya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik di depannya. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tarikan yang sangat terasa di pundak Candace. Ternyata, Chase menariknya. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi lagi pria itu segera memiringkan wajah dan ia pun menyentuhkan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Candace.

Mereka berciuman.

Saat merasakan sengatan yang saat ini diterima oleh seluruh syaraf, Candace tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terbelalak dan menahan nafasnya sendiri. Karena suasana keterkagetan di dalam jantungnya sudah semakin membuatnya nyaris meledak, Candace memejamkan mata dan berniat mendorong Chase.

Namun ketika ia baru akan melakukannya, Chase sudah terlebih dulu memundurkan wajahnya—memberikan waktu untuk Candace bernafas. Dan saat jarak di antara wajah mereka hanya tersisa sejengkal, Chase menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Itu ucapan terima kasih karena telah memilihku. Sebuah ciuman persahabatan. Tidak apa, kan?"

Detik berikutnya, Chase memundurkan bangkunya dan kembali berdiri. Tampaknya saat ini ia tidak jadi memakan sarapannya, dan lebih memilih untuk keluar dapur. Sedangkan, Candace yang kini tertinggal sendirian di meja hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merona hebat.

Ia pun menunduk dan menekan dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Degupan berisik dari jantungnya harus benar-benar ia hentikan. Tapi karena tidak bisa, Candace menghela nafas panjang-panjang, lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan dua jarinya.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu banyak hal-hal yang selalu membuatnya nyaris meledak, ya?

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Candace sedikit berubah. Ia tidak lagi murung, tapi tak juga ceria. Hanya saja, itu lebih baik daripada melihat wajah manisnya yang diliputi oleh beban. Dan dari semua penghuni _mansion_, hanya Chase menyadarinya.

Hal tersebut disebabkan karena Chase selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku wanita bermarga Schessa itu. Setiap kali kedua mata mereka bertemu, pasti Candace selalu memalingkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. Tidak, Candace bukan sedang membencinya; Chase yakin bahwa Candace sedang malu. Dan pria yang berprofesi sebagai koki itu menyukai reaksi kecil yang sering kali ditunjukan Candace hanya untuknya.

Sadar atau tidak, Chase senang. Karena sekarang cuma ada Chase di pikiran wanita tersebut. Chase yang begitu baik kepadanya, dan Chase yang pernah menciumnya. Secara perlahan-lahan, tidak ada lagi bayangan seorang pria bernama Gill Hamilton yang membuat Candace galau, senang ataupun sedih.

Semuanya dia lakukan bukan tanpa sebab. Ia menyukai Candace, dan bisa dibilang juga... Candace sedikit 'terlihat' menyukai Gill.

Cinta segitiga? Mungkin saja.

Karena itu, Chase harus berjuang.

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kelvin)**

.

.

**eight of ...**

-cinta segitiga-

.

.

Di lain tempat, Gill sedang menggunakan waktu istirahatnya dengan cara membaca buku tebal di sofa kamar. Sesekali, ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Namun karena semakin bosan dengan keadaan ini, ia putuskan untuk menutup buku dan menghela nafas.

Ia berdiri, lalu menyelipkan kembali bukunya ke rak kecil di sudut ruangan. Kemudian, ia terdiam sebentar.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin minum. Namun karena pagi ini Candace belum meletakan teko air minum ke kamarnya, sepertinya ia harus mengambilnya sendiri di lantai satu. Setelah meletakan kacamata bacanya di meja kerja, ia keluar kamar. Niatnya ia ingin segera menuruni tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok wanita yang sedang menyapu di ruang tengah—yang saat ini berada tepat di depannya.

Ia adalah Candace, _maid_ yang sudah berkerja di _mansion_-nya selama tiga bulan.

Rambut birunya itu dia sengajakan terkepang dua yang longgar. Tanpa menyadari tatapan mata tajam Gill yang sedang mengamatinya dari lantai dua, Candace masih saja menggerakan sapunya untuk membersihkan karpet merah milik _mansion_.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terdiam terlalu lama, Gill sedikit mengernyit. Seharusnya kan ia turun? Lalu kenapa ia malah melamun di sini?

Dengan wajah santainya yang _stoic_, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi sebelum sepatu mahalnya itu menyentuh anak tangga, didengarnya suara pintu dari arah dapur yang terbuka. Lagi, pergerakan Gill tersela. Dan kemudian, didapatinya pria berambut jingga yang sedang mendatangi Candace. Ia bernama Chase Kelvin, dan ia sedang menunjukan beberapa _herb_—tumbuhan obat—yang barusan ia beli.

"Aku dengar kau suka _herb tea_, kan?" Katanya sembari mengelap _herb-herb_ dengan kain bersih. "Nanti kubuatkan, ya?"

"A-Aa... terima kasih..." Candace merespon dengan nada gugup. "K-Kau tau dari mana?"

"Maya." Ia tertawa pelan. "Sebulan yang lalu, ia sengaja menanam bibit _herb_ ini untukmu. Karena sudah panen, aku memperlihatkan jerih payahnya kepadamu. Mungkin nanti kau harus berterima kasih kepadanya..."

Candace lembut. "Iya..."

"Baiklah, aku mau ke depan dulu. _Bye_..." Chase pun keluar. Tampaknya ia akan memperbanyak tanaman _herb_-nya dengan beberapa cara vegetatif.

**Cklek.**

Setelah pintu besar yang ada di depannya tertutup, Candace menghela nafas. Ia pandangi pintu tersebut dengan tatapan yang lama. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali menyapu dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Melihat itu, Gill menjadi kesal sendiri. Padahal ia tidak tau harus kesal karena apa.

Ia pun menuruni tangga dengan kedua mata yang mengernyit sinis. "Untuk apa kau melamun, hah? Cepat antarkan minuman ke kamarku!"

Mendengar suara bentakan Gill yang begitu mendadak, Candace tersentak hebat. Tanpa basa-basi pun ia langsung mengangguk dan berlari ke dapur. Sedangkan Gill hanya menggertakan gigi sembari berjalan kembali ke kamarnya—tidak jadi mengambil minumnya sendiri.

Kenapa ia jadi emosi begini saat melihat interaksi Chase dan Candace?

.

.

**pi-e-ree—flu-bi-lo-bu**

.

.

Di dapur, Candace yang baru saja selesai menyusun teko air dan juga gelas di atas nampan pun menghela nafas. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kebodohannya di pagi ini. Masa ia bisa-bisanya lupa menaruh air minum ke kamar Gill sih? Pantas saja Gill sampai marah seperti itu.

Tapi...

Candace memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Padahal ia sudah sering ceroboh dan melakukan banyak kesalahan, namun baru kali ini Gill membentaknya dengan nada suara yang tinggi—sehingga terkesan benar-benar marah. Apa itu tandanya Gill mulai membencinya?

Candace menggeleng.

Aah, memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat kepala Candace pusing.

Gill memang susah ditebak.

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama di dapur, Candace pun mengangkat nampan tersebut dan mengantarkannya ke kamar sang walikota yang berada di lantai dua. Ia ketuk dulu pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian mengucapkan permisi.

"Masuk."

Ketika ucapan itu terdengar, dengan susah payah ia membuka pintu kamar itu menggunakan salah satu tangan. Setelah ia masuk, dilihatnya Gill yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin Castanet _Island_ itu bertopang dagu. Tak lupa, kedua matanya yang terus menyorot kepada Candace yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

Dibarengi dengan gerak menelan ludah, ia berjalan maju. Ia hanya tinggal menaruh nampan ini di atas meja, dan kemudian keluar. Mudah saja sih. Tapi kenapa dia jadi takut-takut begini, ya? Apa itu karena tatapan mata Gill yang seolah-olah menusuknya itu?

Bersama kepala yang dia sengajakan sedikit menunduk, ia taruh nampan itu di meja. Lalu, tanpa suara, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Namun ada panggilan yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Siapa yang bilang kau sudah diperbolehkan keluar?"

Candace menelan ludah. Ragu-ragu, ia berbalik menghadap Gill.

"I-Iya... ada apa, Tuan Hamilton?"

Gill membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Duduk di depanku."

Dalam diam, Candace mematuhi perintah Gill. Ia langsung duduk di depan pria itu, lalu menundukkan kepala, membiarkan beberapa helaian poni ratanya menutupi matanya . Mendapati reaksi Candace yang terlihat cemas dan ketakutan, Gill menghela nafas.

Pria itu memajukan bangku kerjanya. Bukannya menanggapi Candace—yang sudah bersiap-siap menerima kalimat yang dikira bakalan pedas darinya—Gill malah mengambil penanya, dan kemudian menulis di sebuah kertas.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diabaikan, perlahan-lahan Candace mengangkat wajah. Dipandanginya Gill yang serius menulis.

Kenapa pria itu malah lanjut berkerja?

Gill tidak memarahinya?

Lalu... untuk apa dia disuruh duduk?

Bermenit-menit terlewat begitu saja. Candace yang kebingungan hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Sampai akhirnya Gill selesai menulis, dapat dilihat dari tanda-tanda ia melepaskan penanya. Kemudian pria itu menatapnya, lama, dan ia kembali menulis.

Candace benar-benar bingung.

Mungkin ia harus sedikit nekat.

"Mm... T-Tuan Hamilton..." Bisiknya. "Ka-Kalau tidak ada yang mau Tuan katakan... se-sebaiknya aku pergi—"

"Tidak."

Suara Gill menyelanya.

"Tidak. Kau belum kusuruh pergi."

Candace menggigit bibirnya. Sekalipun perintah yang dikatakan oleh orang itu adalah tugas yang mudah—hanya duduk—tetap saja, Candace merasa tidak enak. Apalagi ketika Gill terus memandanginya dengan sebuah tatapan _stoic_ yang baginya menyeramkan.

"Tapi... le-lebih baik a-aku berkerja kan dari pada hanya duduk—?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menyuruhmu di sini?"

Wanita itu berusaha menemukan sebuah alibi yang tepat, tapi lagi-lagi Gill memotong kalimatnya. Candace menelan ludah.

"Bu-Bukan begitu... hanya saja... sepertinya Chase membutuhkan bantuan di dapur..."

Kali ini Gill yang terdiam. Kedua mata itu semakin tajam menatapi Candace.

"Chase, ya?"

"Mm... i-iya."

"Dia koki. Kau _maid_. Kalian punya tugas masing-masing."

Candace memalingkan pandangannya, sedikit takut mendapati tatapan seperti itu dari Gill.

Sang walikota muda itu mendengus. "Memangnya, sedekat apa hubunganmu dengan Chase, hah?"

"Eh?" Candace sedikit terkejut. "Ka-Kami hanya berteman."

"Kalau hanya berteman, tidak perlu membantunya."

"A-Aku hanya sekedar—"

"Tidak perlu." Kali ini Gill berdesis. "Kau tidak perlu membantunya."

"Ma-Maksud Tuan?"

"Berhentilah mendekatinya."

Kedua mata Candace mengerjap. Entah kenapa... Gill menjadi aneh.

Kenapa dia dilarang-larang seperti ini?

Tampaknya gadis berkepang dua itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang telah cemburu di sini.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Nah, akhirnya aku udah mulai bisa ngebangkitin romance di antara mereka bertiga...**

.

.

**replies side**

**Manisnya... aku mau jadi Candace. **Hehe. **Aku suka HM, tapi cuma tau HM:BTN sama HM:AWL. **Coba deh googling HM: Animal Parade :D **Ya ampun Gill, jujur dikit kenapa? **Tau tuh... namanya juga cowok stoic :P **Chase tuh nyium Candace karena apa? **Karena dia suka sama Candace. **Piere suka Owen? Ngga nyangka. **Haha, kakakku juga bilangnya gitu. Aneh, katanya. Tapi aku tetep suka (abisnya dia jabrik sih). **Kalo aku sukanya antara Gill, Chase dan Luke. **Wah, cowok-cowok yang gantengnya digebet semua :)) **Piere udah mainin sampe Harvest King, ya? Aku baru bel kelima. **Ngga beda jauh kok :D

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	9. Jangan

**previously**

"Tidak perlu." Kali ini Gill berdesis. "Kau tidak perlu membantunya."

"Ma-Maksud Tuan?"

"Berhentilah mendekatinya."

Kedua mata Candace mengerjap. Entah kenapa... Gill menjadi aneh.

Kenapa dia dilarang-larang seperti ini?

Tampaknya gadis berkepang dua itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang telah cemburu di sini.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di mana Gill menasihatinya agar jangan terlalu mendekati Chase, Candance dipusingkan oleh dua hal. Pertama; mulai saat ini, ia merasakan kedua iris biru milik Gill terus memerhatikannya—memantau gerak-geriknya. Terlebih lagi jika Gill sudah menyadari kehadiran Chase di sekitar Candace. Kedua; ia harus menjauh dari Chase yang terus berkeinginan untuk tetap di sampingnya.

Jujur saja, kalau ia bisa memilih, ia lebih menginginkan untuk melupakan perintah Gill dan bersikap seperti normal. Tapi masalahnya, ia tidak bisa—tidak bisa semudah itu.

Terkadang, ia masih bisa mengatasinya dengan cara bermuka dua di depan Gill. Seperti misalnya; kalau di depan Gill, ia mencoba menghindari Chase. Namun, jika tidak ada tanda ada kehadiran Gill, Candace pasti akan menanggapi Chase.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Chase begitu saja. Selain karena pria berambut jingga kekuningan itu begitu baik kepadanya, Chase adalah salah satu dari dua teman yang saat ini ia miliki.

Kalau saja ia mematuhi perintah Gill untuk menjauhi Chase, itu seperti memutuskan tali persahabatan yang telah mereka bina dari jauh-jauh hari.

Lagi pula, Candace masih belum diberitahu oleh Gill mengenai alasannya—alasan kenapa sang walikota menyuruhnya berperilaku demikian. Karenanya, kembali ke awal, Candace memilih opsi pertama; bermuka dua.

Kalau tidak, pasti kejadiannya akan seperti sekarang...

Pagi ini, Gill sedang menyantap sarapannya di meja makan. Ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan hidangannya dan akan kembali ke atas, otomatis Chase keluar dari dapur—untuk merapikan piring dan juga gelas kotor yang telah Gill pakai.

"Biar kubantu..." Karena tak ada kerjaan, Candace pun segera merapat ke meja makan untuk mengangkati peralatan makan yang ada di sana.

Hanya saja, pasti keluar suara yang menginterupsi.

"Candace..."

Mendengar suara Gill Hamilton yang begitu khas di telinganya, Candace tersentak. Segeralah ia berbalik dan memandangi Gill yang saat ini sedang di tangga.

"Sapu kamarku. Ada banyak debu di lantainya."

Candace megangguk. Padahal dalam hati ia hanya bisa berpikir; bagaimana bisa ada debu di sana, padahal kan tadi pagi Gill sudah menyuruhnya untuk membereskan kamar?

Ah, entahlah. Mungkin itu hanya alasan Gill untuk bisa berada di dekat Candace.

Yah... siapa yang tau?

.

.

.

**F-L-U-B-I-L-O-B-U**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Gill Hamilton—Candace Schessa—Chase Kelvin)**

.

.

**nine of ...**

-jangan-

.

.

Sambil memegang sebuah akta tanah milik salah satu penduduk, Gill terduduk di meja kerjanya. Alih-alih membaca, nyatanya pria itu malah memerhatikan seorang _maid_ muda berambut biru yang sedang menyapu—ulang—lantai kamarnya.

Candace—yang sedang memegang tongkat sapu—tengah fokus membersihkan sudut-sudut ruangan. Untungnya ia termasuk wanita yang tekun, sehingga ia sama sekali tak menyadari ada dua mata tajam milik seseorang yang terus memandangi gerak-geriknya yang begitu manis.

"Selesai..."

Gumaman Candace membuat Gill tersadar. Segeralah ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membalikkan halaman akta—yang sampai saat ini masih berada di tangannya.

Candace pun menatap Gill. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Gill sempat menyuruhnya untuk minta izin setiap kali ia mau keluar. Karena itu, wanita berpipi _chubby_ itu berjalan ke hadapan meja Gill dan segera menundukkan wajahnya—bersikap formal ala _maid_ kepada majikannya.

"Aku sudah selesai membersihkan kamar..."

Gill mengangguk singkat—kali ini tanpa mencoba untuk melihatnya.

"Bolehkah aku... keluar—?"

**Trrrr...**

Mendadak, ponsel yang berada di atas meja Gill berdering. Itu tandanya, ada panggilan masuk yang bersifat penting. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Candace yang tadi—karena dirinya sendiri juga tak ingin menjawabnya—Gill segera berdiri sambil mengangkat telfonan tadi.

Gill melangkah ke arah jendela kamarnya, lalu ia memerhatikan awan sambil menjawab.

"Ya?"

'Gill, sudah lama ya kita tak bersua!'

Terdengar suara pria dari ujung telfon. Gill menghela nafas. Ternyata itu adalah salah satu rekan bisnisnya di bidang pertambangan. Namanya adalah Julius Luciano. Pria eksentrik itu tinggal di Garmon _Mines_.

Tapi... untuk apa pria ini mendadak menelfonnya?

"Ada apa, Julius?"

'Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kabarmu saja.' Ujarnya dengan suara ceria. Gill dapat menebak bahwa saat ini pria itu sedang memasang senyum lebarnya—yang pastinya juga disertai maksud tersembunyi.

"Tidak mungkin kau menelfonku hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu."

'Hei, hati-hati dalam berbicara, _Mayor_ Hamilton...' Terdengar suara tawa dari _speaker_ ponsel milik Gill. 'Tapi sebenarnya kalimatmu ada benarnya juga. Aku barusan datang ke Harmonica _Town_-mu ini. Dan karena aku lapar, sepertinya kau bisa menampungku sebentar untuk sementara waktu...'

Kini, tujuan Julius menelfonnya sudah jelas.

Pria berambut pirang pudar itu menghela nafas malas, lalu mengiyakan.

**Klik.**

Setelah menutup sambungan telfon, Gill berbalik. Kedua matanya ia arahkan lagi ke Candace yang masih menunggu izin Gill untuk memperbolehkannya keluar.

Melihat wajah Candace yang begitu memelas—karena kelihatan sedikit tak nyaman di sini—akhirnya Gill menghela nafas.

"Kau, ke bawahlah."

Candace menatap kedua matanya secara langsung.

"Temanku akan datang. Beritahu ke Chase—tidak, jangan ke dia—ke Maya untuk menyiapkan makanan."

Gadis berkepang longgar itu sedikit terheran. Bukannya orang yang mengurusi masalah makanan di rumah ini adalah Chase? Lalu kenapa malah jadi Maya?

"Tapi, Maya sedang sakit perut. Dari tadi pagi ia kesulitan berjalan..."

"Kalau begitu, terserahlah ke siapa."

Candace merenung. Sedikit demi sedikit, ada sebuah kesimpulan yang terkumpul di otaknya.

Sepertinya Gill kurang menyukaii Chase. Namun kenapa? Bukannya dulu—kata Chase—mereka berdua sempat berteman?

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Yang jelas, Candace merasa senang karena telah diizinkan keluar.

"Jangan lupa, kalau ada bel yang dibunyikan oleh pria berambut ungu, bukakan pintu untuknya dan persilahkan dia masuk."

Candace mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik..."

.

.

**flu-bi-lo-bu—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Ketika hari sudah berubah dari sore menjadi mejelang malam, Candace sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena ia baru saja selesai mandi, ia sedang mengepang rambutnya—yang telah dia keringkan dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Tugasnya di hari ini sudah selesai. Seperti menyapu serta mengepel lantai dua, membersihkan debu di sela-sela perabotan barang, dan merapikan kamar Gill.

Kini, tinggal tersisa satu hal yang belum Candace lakukan; menyambut tamu Gill.

Tapi, kapan orang itu akan datang? Masa di malam-malam seperti ini?

Candace pun beranjak dari meja rias dan memerhatikan penampilannya. Merasa dirinya sudah cukup rapi, ia keluar kamar.

"Candace..."

Wanita berumur 20 tahunan itu menoleh. Ditatapnya sang koki yang sedang melemparkan senyum kepadanya. "Ya, Chase?"

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum sih..." Candace berjalan ke arah Chase yang sebenarnya masih sibuk di depan kompor. "Chase sedang memasak apa?"

"_Stir fry_. Meski bukan masakan yang sulit, aku sudah cukup _perfect_ untuk memperkaya cita rasa sayur-sayuran ini." Katanya sambil berbangga diri. "Ah, ya. Kau suka sayuran?"

Ia tersenyum manis. "Suka."

"Baguslah. Kuharap nantinya kau memuji masakanku..."

"Iya. Pasti." Wanita bermarga Schessa itu mengangguk senang. Sesudahnya, Chase kembali fokus ke ganggang _frying pan_ yang sedang ia pegang.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, iris biru milik Candace memerhatikan Chase diam-diam.

Meski pria itu pernah mencuri ciuman darinya—karena dia melakukannya tanpa seizin Candace—Chase tetaplah orang yang sangat baik. Hanya saja, mengapa Gill begitu sinis kepadanya? Bahkan sampai menyuruh Candace untuk tidak mendekati Chase.

Hh, terkadang jalan pikiran Gill memang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Nah. Sudah matang..." Chase mematikan api kompor. Kemudian, ia mengambil sumpit untuk menyapit sebuah sayur dari dalamnya. Sesudah meniupinya sebanyak beberapa kali, ia tunjukan makanan lezat itu ke arah Candace. "Mau coba...?"

"Boleh." Candace memajukan langkahnya. "Biar aku sendiri..."

Ketika Candace akan mengambil sumpit Chase, pria itu menggeleng. "Biar aku yang menyuapi. Sekarang, katakan 'aaa'..."

Candace sempat ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi karena sedikit tidak enakan untuk menolak, wanita itu segera membuka mulut kecilnya.

"Aaa..."

Namun sewaktu iris ungu milik Chase melihat kemanisan yang dipancarkan oleh Candace di pose tersebut, pria itu terdiam. Bukannya menyuapi Candace, Chase malah memandangi lekat-lekat kedua bibir merah muda milik _maid_ tersebut yang terbuka.

Di detik itu, dengan perlahan Chase mendekatkan wajahnya ke Candace. Lagi, pria itu berniat menciumnya.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka—ah, atau lebih tepatnya mengganggu Chase seorang.

**Ting tong!**

Suara bel _mansion_ berbunyi nyaring. Candace—yang sempat mengetahui niat Chase—pun segera berjalan mundur, dan kemudian menelan ludahnya.

"A-Ah, itu pasti... ta-tamunya Tuan..." Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, dan segeralah ia berjalan keluar dapur.

Setelah Candace pergi, Chase hanya mengdengus kesal.

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi...

.

.

**flu-bi-lo-bu—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Setelah keluar dari dapur, Candace menekan dadanya—tempat jantungnya berada. Kini wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kalau akhir-akhir ini Chase menjadi semakin sering membuatnya seperti ini, tampaknya ada benarnya juga ia mengikuti nasihat Gill—yang menyuruhnya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan si koki.

Candace menghela nafasnya, sekali dan keras. Ia coba lupakan kejadian yang tadi di dapur. Kemudian, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu _mansion_. Pertamanya, ia genggam kenop pintu tersebut, lalu ditariknya kuat-kuat.

Setelah terbuka, Candace pun menatap lurus ke seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

Nyatanya, di sana sudah ada sosok seorang pria. Pria itu berambut ungu—persis seperti apa yang dicirikan oleh Gill. Dilihat dari gaya rambut serta pakaiannya yang begitu eksentrik, sepertinya pria itu adalah tipikal orang yang memiliki selera _fashion_ yang tinggi.

Dan kini, pria itu menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aku adalah Julius Luciano, penguasa permata terkaya di Garmon _Mines_. Aku adalah teman dari Gill. Boleh aku masuk, Nona?"

.

.

**my note**

**Ahaha, aku mempertemukan Candace ke Julius. Kayaknya aku memang beneran Candace-centric deh. Tapi tenang aja kok, Julius ngga bakalan banyak muncul di fict ini—jadi hints Gill/Candace-nya tetep bisa keeksplor. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf lama update :'(**

.

.

**replies side**

**Gill cemburu! **Haha, iya tuh. **Chase pervert nih. **Wkwk. **Owen tuh sebenernya ganteng kok, cuman ngga cocok aja sama tubuhnya. **Haha, iya juga ya. Aku cuma seneng muka dan rambutnya doang sih. **Gill kenapa ngga jujur aja sih? **Kan Gill itu mau-mau tapi malu (?). **Jarang banget ada orang yang bikin fict HM: AP. **Haha, ayo bikin jugaa.

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
